Memory
by Liz Inverse
Summary: Memories of his time with the Sekihoutai return to Sanosuke, as he meets someone resembling a person from his past long since dead.
1. Default Chapter

Sagara Sanosuke sat in one of the rooms at the Akabeko, drinking his daily round of sake and watching his friends   
gamble. Gambling usually took place at Menjiro's place, but the day had been a hot one, and sake while rolling the   
dice sounded good to them all. Fully concentrated on his jug of sake, Sanosuke poured himself another shot and   
was about to take a drink, when raucous laughter from the next room startled him, and caused him to spill the   
sake over his hand.  
  
Glaring at the paper wall that separated the two rooms, he set his cup down, and stood up, wiping his hand on his   
pant leg. Stepping out of his eating "cubby", he stepped over to the door shutting the next and was about to fling it   
open, when he felt a hand close around his wrist and jerk it away. Confused, Sanosuke looked down to see a   
nervous Tae clinging on to his arm.  
  
"Tae-San.? Dajobuka?" he asked, concerned as to why Tae was trembling so. She didn't respond but shook her head   
rapidly.  
  
"Iie...please don't go in there and cause any trouble Sanosuke-Kun...those aren't just any men.....they're yakuza from   
the next town." Her usually squinted shut eyes were open, and full of fear. Sanosuke tried to pry her hand loose, but   
her grip only tightened.  
  
"They could be Shogun Meiji himself, I don't give a shit." Finally pulling Tae's hand from his wrist, he turned and went   
to open their door again. This time his hand was hit with a large walking stick. Cursing, he pulled his hand to his chest   
protectively and looked at the owner of the stick, ready to kick some ass, no matter whose it was.  
  
Before him stood a young...boy? He looked only a few years younger than his 19, his brown hair pulled back into the   
ponytail the samurai usually wore. He wore an old light blue gi and hakama, both of which were ten sizes too big for   
him. He blinked calmly at Sanosuke, who couldn't help but think the boy looked familiar in some odd, forgotten way.   
  
"No need to whine over spilt Sake." He murmured as he pushed past Sano. Sano clenched his fists and was about to   
show the wussie-voiced boy what whining truly meant, until the walking stick came down on his head.   
  
Knocked momentarily senseless, Sanosuke bent over, clutching the large lump forming on the top of his head. When he   
looked up again the boy had entered the Yakuza's eating room and was apparently causing trouble.  
  
"Oh no! My restaurant!!!" Tae fretted in a high pitched voice. She sank to her knees and wept for events that had not   
yet ensued.   
  
Angry and sore, Sanosuke peeked into the room to find the boy standing before a bewildered group of five Yakuza.   
The most richly-dressed one, apparently the leader of this little outing, sat at the head of the table, a rosy sake   
drunkenness pallor to his cheeks and a sake shot glass in his hand. He began to laugh, the same guffawing laugh   
that had interrupted Sanosuke earlier. Sano made a mental note of which one to beat the balls off of later.   
  
"You..challenge..US??" The leader guffawed. The boy, leaning on his walking stick lazily yawned.   
  
"That's what I said lard belly. And if I win, you guys hand over your money. Want me to repeat it again, or has it   
finally penetrated through all that lard surrounding your brain?" he shifted from one foot to the other, impatience   
showing through his mask of calm. Now angered, the leader set his cup down, with the temperamental cool most   
Yakuza showed before a fight.   
  
"And if WE win, what do we get?" he asked, motioning for his buddies to take up their weapons. The boy moved to   
the entrance, shooting a glare at the ever-eavesdropping Sanosuke. The boy glanced over his shoulder, giving the   
men a truly sadistic smile.   
  
"Whatever you want." He replied coolly, walking past the still mourning Tae, and out into the street. The troop of   
Yakuza followed suit a moment later.   
  
Still pride-sore at the boy, but yet insanely curious, Sanosuke followed the group outside, a crowd beginning to form   
around them. The leader was guffawing again, at some odd challenge the boy had ensued to them. Grimacing at the   
noise, he found a good viewing place in the crowd and waited for the fight to start.   
  
"You're really serious about this, aren't you boy?" the leader growled, pulling out his katana. Sighing out of what   
appeared to be boredom, the boy took up his walking stick and held it in a form Sanosuke hadn't seen before. The   
leader ran at the boy, who deftly sidestepped his attack. He brought his staff down upon the mans neck, then, in one   
movement still, brought the end of it up to knock the man under the chin. Blood and teeth fell from his mouth as his   
head flew backwards, landing on his back with a thud. Taking up his first form again, the boy challenged the rest of the   
Yakuza with his eyes.   
  
Upon seeing their great leader being defeated in less than five seconds, the rest of the group threw down their money,   
and took off, dragging their leader behind them. Smirking silently at their departing figures, the boy leaned down to   
collect the spoils of his bulling. He tied the money into one sack, which he tied to the end of his staff, hobo style.   
Bowing politely to the half relieved, half worried Tae, he turned and began to walk off.   
  
"Oy..."Sano grunted from his leaning spot by the Akabeko. The boy looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes narrowing.   
Sanosuke pushed himself to stand on his feet fully, and began lanking towards the boy. "Not bad for a kid. But it's sad   
to see you challenge some weak bastards like those for their money. Why not fight someone who has REAL style."   
With that he looked up at the boy, grinning a lopsided grin. His challenge was received with a "Tch", and the boy   
continued on his way. Face faulting, then quickly regaining his composure, he cracked his knuckles. "Guess you're just   
too chicken to face a member of the Sekihoutai gang." His grin widened as he got the reaction he wanted from the boy.  
  
"Sekihoutai???" the boy asked, slowly turning around to face Sanosuke. He had a slight look of shock and bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, Sekihoutai. Got a problem with that?" he challenged, his grin turning into a smirk. The boys face darkened and   
he placed the money on the ground.   
  
"All right then Sekihoutai-Sempai, let's see just how good you are." He took up the first position Sano had seen him   
start with before. Yosha....what a baka....this fight will be over quickly. He thought, knowing which move the boy was   
going to pull on him first. Still smiling, he ran at the boy, who, as expected, sides stepped it. His mouth quirking into a   
grin again, Sanosuke brought his elbow back and brought it down on the boy's neck. The boy's pace was knocked off,   
and he stumbled forward, but quickly retaliated with an one-armed swing of his staff. Sanosuke jumped the attack   
easily. Stepping back, he grinned at the boy.  
  
"Oy...what happened to all that fire power earlier?" he asked in a gloating manner. The boy's eyes narrowed and he   
ran at Sanosuke. Sano crouched and brought his fist underneath the boy and back up in an uppercut. Triumphant that   
he'd won, his face contorted into shock as his hand contacted not flesh, but air. Glancing above himself, he saw the boy   
in the remnants of a flip over his head.   
  
Taking advantage of Sano's current state of bewilderment, the boy landed, then brought the end of his staff into   
Sanosuke's lower back. Knocked off balance, Sanosuke stumbled, then turned to counter attack. The boy quickly   
caught him in the jaw with the end of the staff again, then rammed the head into his gut. A gout of blood flew out of   
Sanosuke's mouth as he groaned at the hit. The final blow that caused his unconsciousness was the stick coming in   
contact with his groin at full speed. Eyes watering, he sank to his knees, then fell flat on his face.  
  
Triumphant once again, the boy smirked at his latest win. This man had been tougher to beat than most of the other   
trash he fought, but he still won, none-the-less. Setting his staff on the ground, he squatted next to Sanosuke's prone   
body and began rummaging through his gi's pockets in search of the winning money. His brow furrowed as he didn't   
come across any.   
  
A low, guttural chuckle suddenly emanated from Sano's throat. Startled, the boy jumped up as Sano began to push   
himself to his feet. Still chuckling, he stood, a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. Sano wiped at it, his lop-  
sided grin returning. Before the boy could react, and or grab his staff, Sano had a firm grip on his arm. He then flipped   
the boy in a Judo flip onto his back. The boy landed with a thud, and did not get up. Grinning widely, Sanosuke stepped   
over to the boy's winnings, claming what he thought he had rightly won. As he reached for it, he heard the crowd   
around him gasp and begin to whisper. Confused, Sano turned around, and about had a nosebleed.   
  
Half of the gi had fallen away from the boy's shoulder revealing a small, yet well shaped breast. The boy...who   
apparently wasn't a boy at all, stirred and made a small noise. Suddenly forgetting the money on the ground, a very   
befuddled Sanosuke stood up and slowly stepped back towards his opponent, who was opening their eyes.   
  
Sitting up, the girl looked around at the shocked faces surrounding her. She blinked in utter confusion. Nothing felt   
like it was broken and protruding from her skin. She smiled inwardly. They're shocked to see such a young boy live   
through such a throw I'll bet. She gloated. Her gloating only lasted for a moment longer, a sudden light breeze and a   
chill over her bared breast brought her back to reality. Her eyes widening, she looked down to find that her gi had   
fallen away from her shoulder in the toss.   
  
Gasping, she pulled it back over her shoulder and clutched both sides to herself protectively. Defiant, she looked up   
into the bewildered face of her opponent. Her pride bruised, she grabbed her staff and the money, and took off down   
the street. Still unable to get a hold of himself, Sano stared after her departing figure, one of the shoulders of HIS gi   
falling to the side. He just couldn't believe It..  
  
A GIRL beat Sagara Sanosuke?? 


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.-anything marked with "***" denotes a dream sequence/memory. I couldn't italicize it in text format. bleh.)  
  
***Sano-Kun! Chotto Matte!!!***  
  
***Sano you baka! You said she was distracted!***  
  
***Don't call me a baka, you baka! And I did distract her!***  
  
***Well, she ain't distracted now!***  
  
***Sano-kun! Katsu-Kun!! Matteo!!***  
  
"Hiten Mistsuguri Ryu Sui Sen!" a young voice suddenly proclaimed. A wooden kendo sword suddenly   
contacted with the back and already lumpy side of Sanosuke's head.   
  
"Ah ts ts ts ts..." Sano winced as he drew up into a fetal position from his back. He looked up to find a   
smug Yahiko hovering over him, Suzume and Ayame complimenting their Yahiko-Nii-San on his new method of   
waking Sanosuke up. "Yer gonna regret that Yahiko-Chan".   
  
Yahiko's swelled ego suddenly deflated and he stomped one of his feet forward and held out a challenging   
fist to Sanosuke.   
  
"Wanna make something of it Chicken-Head?" He challenged. His mouth quirking into a half-grin at Kenshin's   
protégé, he lifted his hand and flipped two of his fingers against Yahiko's forehead. Yahiko's face turned red,   
and he looked as if he were about to spew fire.  
  
"Maa maa...." came a soft male voice. The door to Sanosuke's apartment slid open and Kenshin, a pole over one   
shoulder, a bucket in his other hand, and a grin on his face appearing behind it. Ayame and Suzume ran and   
tackled Kenshin's legs in hugs, as if they hadn't seen him for days.   
  
"Ken-Nii-San!" they both chorused loudly. Sano winced and held his head, which, now that he was awake,   
throbbed angrily as if it was showing its displeasure at his sake binge the previous night. Flopping back down   
on his futon, he draped an arm over his eyes and tried to forget that there were people waiting for him to get   
up. A moment later, Ayame and Suzume jumped on his bruised gut, giggling. Sanosuke jerked upright quickly and   
tried to pry the overly-loving little girls from his chest.  
  
"Oyy...Kenshin, get some control over these two ferrets, would ya?" He winced, trying yet again to pry them off.   
Yahiko stood by the door, his hands on his hips, laughing like a pompous idiot. Kenshin smiled nervously and reached   
for Ayame, pulling on her waist. Her death grip on Sano wouldn't let up, however.  
  
"Ferrets! Ferrets!" both girls chorused loudly. This caused more laughter out of both of them, and Yahiko. "C'mon!  
Get up Sano-nii-san! It's time for fishing!" Ayame proclaimed between pulls from Kenshin. Suzume let go of   
Sanosuke and began dancing around his futon singing "fishing! Fishing!" Finally getting Ayame loose from Sano's   
chest, he sent both the girls and Yahiko outside to wait for them. He then sat down cross-legged next to Sano, waiting.  
  
Still half covered with his blanket, Sanosuke brought his knee up to rest his elbow upon. He knew that Kenshin had   
saw the bruise on his jaw, and was waiting for him to explain it, scolding him for getting into another senseless fight   
in his silent way. Slumping over his leg, he gave in to the silent battle of wills.  
  
"It was a girl."   
  
"Orooo!" Kenshin choked out as he fell to the side, his eyes bulging out of his head. Pulling himself up again, he   
looked at Sanosuke with a bewildered expression. "How could you tell?"   
  
"....saw a boob.." he mumbled, fighting back a nosebleed. Kenshin landed on his side again with another thud, a   
weak "oroooo" coming from him as he went. Standing up, Sanosuke took his gi from where he had thrown it the   
night before. Shrugging into it, he tied his red headband around his head a moment later and turned to Kenshin,   
who seemingly hadn't recovered yet. Walking over to him, he nudged him with his foot.  
  
"Oyy...Kenshin..." Blinking rapidly, Kenshin came out of his daze. "Fishing, remember?" Sanosuke replied to Kenshin's   
confused look. Kenshin stood up and picked up the bucket and pole once more.   
  
"Why did you fight a girl?" He asked, slightly bewildered. Sano shrugged as they walked outside.   
  
"She looked like a boy before we started fighting." He replied, shielding his face from the glare of the early-  
summer sun. Confusion wrote itself across Kenshin's face, but then quickly left it, dropping the subject. Ayame and   
Suzume quickly latched themselves onto Sano's legs as he approached them with Kenshin, and refused to let go.   
Battle weary with the girls, Sanosuke trudged along after Yahiko and Kenshin, the little girls giggling at their free ride.   
-----------------------------  
  
A few hours had passed. Yahiko amused himself by practicing some of Kenshin's techniques, earning a nervous smile   
and sweatdrop from Kenshin each time he got a move correct. Ayame had fallen asleep and Suzume sat next to   
Sanosuke, who was laying on his back, a chewing on a spade of grass, and put braids into his spiky brown hair.   
Kenshin yawned and pulled his pole in for the tenth time to check the bait, then re-settled it into the river. Suzume   
clapped her hands and giggled.  
  
"Look Ken-Nii-San! I made Sano-nii-san into Sano-nee-chan!" she announced joyfully. His face reddening, Sanosuke   
sat up and began pulling his hair out of the braids. Kenshin laughed in amusement as Sano tried his best not to curse   
in front of the girls. He stopped laughing and stood up as a mans angry yell carried over to them. Standing as well,   
he looked in the direction Kenshin was intently staring. Two men stood on the bridge crossing the river, trapping a   
smaller figure against the railing.   
  
"Ooh! Is it time to kick some as-err...butt?" Yahiko asked, coming up between Kenshin and Sano. Yahiko had ushered   
over Suzume to the still sleeping Ayame. Kenshin reached for his sakabatou as one of the men shouted an obscenity   
at the smaller figure and backhanded them. Squinting, Sanosuke held out an arm to stop Kenshin.  
  
"Chotto matte...." he murmured. There was something all too familiar about the light blue fabric the smaller figure wore underneath the moth-eaten brown shawl. The figure's body jerked with the hit, then slowly turned to face the men. A   
Bo-Staff was suddenly produced from the long shawl, which, in turn, made contact with the man's gut. Shocked, the   
man clutched the staff, ready to wrench it away. Smoothly, the figure, which was now revealed to Sanosuke as the   
girl from the day before, lifted the man up onto the man on the staff, and tossed him over her head and off the bridge.   
  
"Bo-Staff Jiu-jitsus" Kenshin murmured. The second man came running up behind the girl, his wooden sword raised.   
Without turning around, she held her hands at the ends of her staff, and brought it behind her head, catching the   
sword's blow. Sliding the staff away from the sword, she turned around and landed a roundhouse kick to his abdomen.   
Another hit from her staff, and he too joined his buddy in the river. Suzume waved cheerfully at the men as they   
floated past, dazed.   
  
His mouth agape Yahiko dropped his kendo practice sword and gawked at the girl, who was collecting what looked like   
dropped ryo off of the bridge. Kenshin, equally amazed, barely caught his fishing pole as it was dragged into the   
water by a snagged fish.   
  
Determination setting into his face, Sanosuke marched over to the girl on the bridge. She looked up, and, recognizing   
him from the day before, finished collecting up the men's money and took off into the town. Stopping for a moment,   
surprised at her sudden retreat, Sano regained himself and jogged off after her.   
  
Coming into the town, which, of all days, was crawling with more people than usual, he scanned the crowd for the girl.   
Cursing under his breath he pushed his way in the direction he thought she had gone. Taking a detour through an alley,   
he ran to the other side of town, only to find even more people milling about. Leaning his hands on his knees, he paused   
to catch his breath. Looking up again, he cursed and kicked a box next to a merchant's tent, only to slump down to the   
ground, his hands on his temples and his knees drawn up afterward. He was getting the feeling that he was getting   
himself into something he didn't want any part of.  
----------------------------------  
  
Evening had settled onto the town. There were still quite a few people wandering about, but the crowd had died down   
to a bustling street. Sanosuke sat on the porch of Katsuhiro's apartment, fanning himself and staring out at the people.   
Katsuhiro was painting a new scroll, and would pause every three seconds to tilt his head and look at the parchment   
thoughtfully. Leaning against the post holding the tarp roof over the porch, Sano took in a deep breath and let it out   
slowly. Ears perking at the noise, Katsuhiro looked up at his friend.   
  
"Somthin on your mind?" he asked, glancing up from his painting. Startled, Sano's head snapped to the side to look at   
his childhood companion.  
  
"Nani?" he asked, confused. Katsuhiro let out a bored sigh and returned to his paint.  
  
"Never mind." He mumbled, dipping his brush into some paint. Sanosuke shrugged and leaned back against the post.   
He was contemplating going and getting some sake at Tae's...but he doubted she'd let him in with a few sweet words   
after what had happened yesterday. Fanning himself lazily he looked up at the dusk sky, a few stars peeking through   
the rosy pallor.   
  
"You're right of course. I have learned my lesson. I've finally stopped pretending to be a boy. I've disgraced myself   
enough, don't you think?" a female voice giggled. A couple walked past Katsuhiro's apartment, the girl laughing good-  
naturedly. It took Sanosuke a moment for "stopped pretending to be a boy" to register in his head. When it finally did,   
he stood up quickly, dropping the fan in the middle of Katsuhiro's scroll.  
  
"Kusou you baka! I was almost finished!" Katsuhiro yelled, throwing the fan back at Sano. Not getting a reaction from   
Sanosuke as the fan left a nice black spot on the sleeve of his gi, Katsu blinked at him in confusion. "Nande?"  
  
"IT'S HER!" he exclaimed, and took off after the couple. Katsuhiro stood up, looking after his fast departing friend.   
He shook his head and sat down, starting over on his scroll.  
  
Racing down the street that was now all but empty, save for the families sitting on their porches, enjoying the summer   
evening, Sanosuke chased after the girl and her companion. Reaching a crossroad, he looked in each direction for her,   
his ears straining to hear her laugh, and his eyes searching for the tell-tale pale blue hakama. Another thread of her   
laughter met his ears. Yosha, he thought, and ran down the street on the left. Meeting a dead-end this time, he   
skidded to a stop and wildly scanned the stores and house porches for them. Seeing nothing, he crouched to the   
ground. A moment later he cursed loudly and punched the ground with his bandaged hand. Shoulders slumping, he   
walked back towards Katsuhiros apartment.   
  
"...7 ryo down." a faint voice reached his ears. He lifted his head, recognizing it. His brow furrowing, he walked   
back into the dead end, straining for the voice again. Passing by an alley, he heard a man grunt a reply, then a   
chinking of coins. Halting, he backed up to the alley again. Peering through the gloom, he crouched, and silently began   
to approach the noise. As he got closer, he made out the bulky figure of a man leaning over the girl in the blue hakama,   
kissing her neck. His eyes widening and face reddening, he began to scoot back out of the alley when a thump was   
heard, and the mans body dropped to the ground.   
  
Holding her Bo-staff to the side, she leaned down and slipped the rest of the mans money from his gi. Taking a small   
money bag from her own gi, she deposited the contents of his pouch into it, and dropped the empty piece of fabric   
on his unconscious body. Her head rose swiftly, hearing a noise from the opposite end of the alley. Still looking in the   
opposite direction, she began to run in the direction Sanosuke had come, and soon collided with him. Gasping, her fist   
flew out in reflexive defense, but was caught and wrenched behind her back. The next thing she saw was the ground   
as it met her face. Struggling, she pushed against Sanosuke's pin.  
  
"Let me go!" she exclaimed. Sanosuke answered her by pushing her farther into the dirt ground.  
  
"Be quiet would ya?" he whispered hoarsely. Shock raced across her face as Sano leaned down and covered her body   
with his own. Glancing up she saw that his eyes were intently watching the men who had entered the opposite end of   
the alley, and were checking on their friend. Finding him unconscious and ryoless, they raced back the way they had   
come, intent on finding the girl. Releasing the girl's arm and standing up, Sanosuke brushed off his hands and looked   
at the girl.  
  
She had pushed herself to a kneel and was holding her gi shut, a pale look on her face. A second later she stood and   
punched Sano across the jaw.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again!" she cried. Bewildered at his 'thank you for saving my life', he looked at her, holding his hand   
to the already bruised jaw. Glaring at her, he backhanded her back. Her head snapped with the blow, and she was   
knocked into the wall of the store that sided the alley. Touching her own bruised cheek she looked at him in shock.  
  
"What's your fucking problem?" he growled. "I just saved your fucking life, and I get punched for it?" Defiantly   
glaring at him back she leaned down to get her Bo-staff.   
  
"What would you have preferred? Services rendered?" she scoffed. "You men are all alike. You should start thinking   
outside of the manly ego for once." Sanosuke's eyebrow twitched in anger as he searched his brain for a decent   
comeback to bandage his wounded pride.   
  
"Pretending to be a boy and then a whore, yeah, that's thinking highly of yourself. What do you want, pity?   
Shimatta..you really are a baka, aren't you?" Smiling smugly as his words hit the cord he intended them to hit.   
She turned away from him, her face contorted into hate.  
  
"I'll make my money my way and you mooch money your way. Deal Sekihoutai-Sempai?" she asked icily. He stared at   
her as she walked away, then turned towards Dr. Genzai's place to have Megumi take a look at his nicely swollen, and   
probably re-fractured hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kioku! Get away from there you baka!"**  
  
**I'm not a baka! And I won't! I want the flower!**  
  
**Kami-Sama..just let her fall off of there. I doubt anyone will miss her.**  
  
**Nani?? And get in trouble with Taichou? No way!**  
  
**Aw Shimatta..there she goes..**  
  
***Don't just stand there you baka! Go catch her!***  
  
***You're the baka you baka! You go catch her, you're the one she's got a crush on!**  
  
**Shut up baka!**  
  
**Ouch! I'm slipping!***  
  
***Shimatta...Kioku! Hold on!! KIOKU!!!***  
  
"KAGE!!"  
  
A folded bamboo parasol came down on her head, bringing her out of her dreams. Sitting up quickly   
and pulling her light blue gi over her wrapped chest she looked up at the owner of the parasol, blinking   
the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widening, she scrambled to a kneeling bow, her face to the floor.  
  
"Sumimasen Onna-Shujin." She whimpered, referring to the handsomely dressed woman standing above   
her, wielding the heavy bamboo parasol. The woman's reply was a kick to the girl's chin.  
  
"Get up you mendo. My husband wishes to see you." She said curtly. With that she turned on heel and   
shuffled out of the Kages small space for sleep and slid the door shut. Wiping at her split lip, Kage   
scanned the floor for her hair leather to tie her hair up with. Not finding it, and fearing the wrath of   
her Onna-Shujins husband, she pushed her middle back length hair from her front as best as she could   
and left her room.  
  
She hurried across stone steps that led around a well-kept banzai garden, and past a small goldfish pond.   
Not ever did she find the place beautiful, as a visitor might. She thought of this place as a prison, and the   
walls surrounding the large complex her warden. Pushing her hair out of her face once more she kneeled   
before the door to Shoyusha's, her Onna-Shujin's husband's room. She knocked on the wooden floor softly.  
  
"Hai?" his gruff voice bellowed. Wincing at the force of it she cleared her throat.   
  
"You called for me Shoyusha-Sama?" She called out, her head bowed. Low voices conversed and a moment   
later Kamisori, the 20 year old right hand of Shoyusha, slid the door open. He grinned smugly at Kage as she   
entered and once again bowed to the floor.  
  
"Kage, I am displeased at you." Shoyusha began, "You have been here for almost eleven years, and when I   
finally find some use for you, you perform less than adequate." Thinking inwardly if Shoyusha even knew what   
adequate meant, she pressed her nose farther into the floor to hide her budding grin. Kamisori raised an   
eyebrow, noticing her action. When he didn't go on, Kage desperately cleared her voice of amusement, knowing   
he was waiting for her to reply.  
  
"How can I can I find favor with you once more Shoyusha-Sama? She asked, her voice convincingly calm.   
Shoyusha looked to his wife, who was lazily fanning herself with a silk fan. She was Kage's Onna-Shujin, but he   
owned her, like he owned everything else in the town. Shoyusha ran one of the most powerful and feared   
branches of Yakuza. Those who feared the Edo yakuza were in alliance with him. Those who sought to defy his   
power were punished or put to death. Kage's skills, taught to her by a disobedient member of his group a few   
years before, were finally of use to him. If her usefulness as a 'hit woman' died, he could always sell her body on   
the street. His wife yawned.  
  
"I want a new silk yukata. The amount of money you're bringing in won't buy me it for another two days. Bring in   
more money or else." She said coldly, looking straight at Kages bowed head. Groaning inwardly at the woman's   
never ending list of wants, and wincing at the "or else", Kage nodded her head dutifully.  
  
"Arigato Onna-Shujin for giving me another chance." She remained bowed until Shoyusha nodded to Kamisori to   
lead her to the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shut the door behind him, walking her back to her room.  
  
"You know..I'd be glad to help you get some ryo for your Onna-Shujin.." he said suggestively, brushing her cheek   
with his hand. Her eyes narrowing, Kage brought her hand up and smacked his away.  
  
""Gomenasai Kamisori, but you can keep your money to pay that whore staying in your room." She said, her voice   
full of hatred, referring to his fiancée. It was his turn to narrow his eyes.  
  
"You forgot 'Sama' after my name, bitch." He growled, clenching a fist. Kage snorted and opened her sleeping   
room door.   
  
"You deserve as much respect as the idiots I grab money from." She shut her door in his face, before he could   
come back with any insults. She had been insulted enough the past two days. She didn't want to hear it from   
Kamisori. Sighing, she began collecting the things she'd need for her next trek into the crowded city. It wasn't   
Onna-Shujin that she was afraid of, but Shoyusha. Her sensei, after being caught teaching her Bo-staff Jiu-jitsus,   
suddenly disappeared the next day. Pressing a hand to her temple she forced the memories into the back of her mind.   
So many memories that she had successfully locked away dwelled there. She couldn't even remember her real name.   
Shoyusha gave the name Kage to her, because when she first came to live with the Yakuza, she successfully had   
hidden from everyone, even in the day. Never knowing her real name, and her refusal to talk, they had come to the   
nickname Kage, or "shade", and had punished her for running. Shoyusha had no tolerance for children.  
  
Collecting up her Bo-Staff, she opened the door, relieved that Kamisori had wandered elsewhere, and silently ran to   
the gate, vaulting over it with her staff.   
----------------------------------  
  
"Onegai Jo-Chan!" Sanosuke whined, giving Kaoru his best puppy dog face. Three days had passed since the   
incident in the alley, and Sanosuke hadn't seen the girl since. It bothered him, however, that ever since he fought   
her, dreams of the past had suddenly begun to haunt his sleep at night. He couldn't explain why, but he had the   
nagging feeling that he knew that girl.   
  
"Iie!" Karou snapped, turning her back on him and catching up with Kenshin, Yahiko, and the little girls. Dr. Genzai   
was overwhelmed with patients suffering from heat stroke, so Kaoru took the girls off his hands and decided it was   
a nice day to go eat at the Akabeko. Sanosuke, as usual, was begging for a free meal. Shoving his hands into the   
pockets of his gi, he picked up his pace and followed behind the group. Kenshin's head was lowered, preparing for the   
expected outburst from Kaoru.   
  
"I'll pay you back.." he began, the classic argument about to ensue. Kaoru suddenly halted, her fists shaking at her   
sides as her temper came to a head and burst. Kenshin blinked, swearing to himself that Kaoru was surrounded by fire,   
then jumped to the side, taking the girls with him as she spun around to face Sanosuke. He gave her a weak smile,   
knowing that she was about to breaking point.   
  
"YOU ALREADY OWE ME SEVENTY YEN YOU..YOU..."she fumbled over the correct words to say to add to her   
outburst. Cussing was not an option with Suzume and Ayame watching her with wide eyes. Kaoru's eyes bugged out of   
her head as someone grabbed her arm and pressed some coins into it. Blinking in bewilderment she looked at her hand,   
which now held the seventy yen. Still confused she looked up at Sanosuke, whose eyes were wide as saucers, then   
she looked over her shoulder. A girl wearing a pale blue mans gi and hakama made her way into the Akabeko, stuffing   
a leather money pouch into the sleeve of the gi. Both parts of her outfit looked to be twenty years old. As if he were   
in a bewildered daze, Sano slowly walked towards the Akabeko. Fearing for the sanity of his friend, Kenshin reached   
out and caught the sleeve of his gi, holding him back. Startled, Sanosuke looked back at Kenshin, then at Kaoru, who   
was still staring at the yen in her hand, as if she'd never seen yen before.  
  
"Kaoru-Donno? Kenshin called to her. Her head snapped up at his voice. Blushing furiously and feeling like a baka,   
she scurried up to Kenshin and walked next to him. She then flashed Sanosuke a grin.   
  
"Well, since your debt is paid off, I suppose I can spare you ONE meal. But I won't allow any more, got it?" She said,   
feeling generous now that she was seventy yen richer. Sanosuke's pace slowed, and he folded his arms across his chest,   
glowering at the Akabekos entrance. It was one thing to be beaten by this girl, but now to have her paying off his debts?   
He was going to kick some serious ass, even if she was female.   
  
Not finding her as they entered the Akabeko, Sanosuke scarfed his food in silence, listening above Kaoru, Yahiko and   
the girl's voices for the girl. Leaning back, happily fed behind the embarrassment of having someone pay his debt for   
him, he broke the head off of the fishbone that came with the lunch and stuck the end of the spine into his mouth,   
holding it there as he listened. Kenshin glanced at his friend between questions Kaoru would ask him, knowing that he   
was listening for the girl. It puzzled him as to why this girl bothered him, it had to be more than just wounded pride.   
Little did Kenshin know, it puzzled Sanosuke just as much to not know why the girl haunted him.   
  
"STOP HER! THEIF!" a sudden voice bellowed. Yahiko leaned forward, choking on his mouthful of sukiyaki. Jumping up,   
Sanosuke vaulted for the door, and flung it open, just in time to see a blur of pale blue dart past the door.   
  
"Yosha." Sano growled, a menacing grin spreading across his face. He jumped out and took off after the girl, who was   
being chased again by traveling Yakuza. Kenshin stepped out as even MORE Yakuza ran from the Akabeko, following   
their buddies after the girl. Knowing that the girl and undoubtedly Sanosuke were going to get into a fight with each   
other, the Yakuza, or both, Kenshin held his sakabatou and raced after them. Confused, Kaoru, Yahiko, Suzume and   
Ayame peeked out of the door, one head below the other. Tsubame-Chan was fanning a fainted Tae with her apron.   
Feeling mischievous, Yahiko grabbed some leftover wasabi and squat-crawled to Tae. With his mischievous grin growing   
bigger, he popped it into her mouth. Tae's eyes snapped open in an instant.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!!"  
-----------------------------  
  
Kage ran as fast as she could, aware of the troop of Yakuza following her. The sky was growing dark with clouds,   
and thunder rumbled loudly. She stopped at the riverbank, trying to catch her breath. Turning around, she couldn't   
see the Yakuza. Confident that she'd lost them, she pulled out the fat money pouch from her gi's sleeve and opened it,   
her eyes lighting up at all the money she'd gotten. Onna-Shujin would be pleased. Turning her back to the town, she   
reached into the pouch and pulled out a few yen, counting it.  
  
Rounding a corner and pausing to catch his breath, Sanosuke looked up to find the girl with her back to him about   
200 yards ahead of him at the riverbank. She had her head bowed and was obviously counting the money she'd stolen.  
Grinning smugly, he broke into a run again, and tackled her at full speed. She let out a noise of surprise as she was   
thrown to the ground. Some ryo spilled out of the pouch onto the grass, while the majority and the money pouch itself   
were flung into the river.  
  
Kages eyes widened in fear as the pouch hit the water. Scrambling for it despite Sanosuke's death hold around her   
waist, she caught the leather and pulled. The money spilled out of it and sank to the bottom of the river, leaving only   
a wet empty pouch in Kages trembling hand. She let out a few panting breaths, the sky rumbling again and a few large   
droplets of rain seeping from the clouds.   
  
Standing when he didn't get a fight from her, Sanosuke's eyes quirked in confusion. "Oyy, didja die or sumthin?" he   
asked her. She was silent for a moment, then she lifted her arm and smacked Sanosuke with the drenched piece of   
leather.  
  
"YOU AHO!!!" she screamed at him, her face screwed up into an emotion that was a mixture of fear, anger and hurt.   
Looking back at her, his face stinging from the wet leather smack, he glared, remembering his own embarrassment   
from earlier. Their staring contest was interrupted by a shout from one of the Yakuza Sanosuke had somehow   
managed to outrun. Fear once again placing itself in her eyes, she scrambled to her knees and began collecting the   
scattered remnants of the ryo. The droplets from the clouds increased, and soon the clouds opened up, and rain   
began to pour. Merchants, strollers and playing children began to run for cover, shielding themselves from the rain   
as if it were acid. A sickened look on her face, she clutched the handful of ryo to her chest and ran along the bank   
to the bridge, and crossed it. Moving the fishbone from one side of his mouth to the other (how the fishbone managed   
to stay in his mouth during the tackle and hit is a mystery yet to be explored) he stood up, determined not to loose   
track of her again.   
  
Kenshin came to the river bank behind the Yakuza. They were making their way to the bridge, yelling displeasing   
ways on what to do with the girl once they caught her. Desperate for a faster way across the river so he could get   
ahead of them, he pushed his nicely drenched bangs out of his face and scanned his surroundings. Deciding that his   
only option was a superhuman feat, he set his face and backed up a bit, then, holding his sakabatou to his side, ran   
at top speed to the river bank and pushed himself off of it. Bringing his legs forward like a hurdler, he landed in the   
shallow water on the other side of the river, and stumbled forward, tripping on the raised bank and falling to his knees.   
Looking over his shoulder at the bewildered faces on the other side of the river, he gave them a nervous smile and   
climbed up onto the slick wet grass, taking off after Sanosuke and the girl.  
  
Pushing her sopping wet hair from her eyes, Kage ran as fast as she could, only to slip and fall on the slicker mud   
spots of the road, and hastily pick herself up, continuing on her way. She looked over her shoulder, to be sure   
that no one followed her. If she led the rival Yakuza or that spiky-haired aho to Shoyusha's house....  
  
She banished the rest of her thought, confident that she had lost them all. Approaching a path that was hidden by   
magnolia bushes, she checked both directions of the path, squinting through the downpour for any sign of unwanted   
life. Smiling in relief, she brought a hand up to push the bush away..  
  
"Heh hehh...look what we stumbled across Kuchibiru. The hellcat has returned to feed her litter." A gruff voice   
suddenly came. Her eyes widening, she looked behind her. Off the road and in the bamboo forest that bordered it,   
seven male forms suddenly made their way forward, each carrying a drawn katana. Quickly withdrawing her hand   
away from the magnolia bush, she turned to face them, inching towards the hollow bamboo tree in which she had   
hidden her Bo-staff, not trusting the people she lived with to leave it in her room while she was out.   
  
"Oyy, joro, where's our money?" another man said. The men surrounded her now, each laughing menacingly at Kage.   
Reaching behind her, she fumbled for the split in the tree that encased her staff, while depositing the measly handful   
of ryo into the binding around her chest. Yanking the staff from the tree, she went into her battle form, the men's   
faces going from first to shock, then enjoyment.  
  
"Looks like she thinks she can fight us Jinzo." Another man said to the first one that had spoken. Lightning flashed   
and thunder rumbled again, lighting up the road briefly. Using that as the 'hajimei" for their fight, the men ran at   
Kage. Assessing the fight, and trying not to panic, she ducked down from one mans raised katana slice. While under,   
she brought the middle of her staff into his gut, pushing him up and behind her as she stood again. He fell to the   
ground, his katana embedding itself in the mud. Ducking through the men as the other six all tried the same overhead   
slice as the first, she thought desperately of a way to take them all on at once. She wasn't afraid of dying, she had   
no one, and nothing to fight to live for. But she wasn't going to fight and loose, just for them to use her for their own   
pleasures. Squinting her eyes shut against the ever-increasing downpour she went into stance again, awaiting them to   
attack her again.   
  
The seventh Yakuza who she had flipped stood up, pulling a thin piece of fishing line out of his gi. Kage's attention   
diverted, he ran down the road a bit, and back into the bamboo forest behind Kage. The rest of the Yakuza, seeing   
their buddy go, lowered their katanas, each smirking as Kage's eyes widened in confusion. Her ears perking at the   
barely audible swoosh of fabric, she turned her head slightly and dropped her staff just as the Yakuza brought the   
thread around her head, aiming for her neck. Raising her hands, she caught the line before it could strangle her,   
wincing and trying to pull it out of his hands. He only chuckled and tightened his hold, the line biting into her palms,   
blood mixing with water and running down her arms. She made a pained grunt as he tightened the hold again.  
  
"Where's our money joro?" he growled into Kages ear. Kage made a strangled noise, and he nodded to the one named   
Jinzo, who sheathed his sword and stepped forward with a perverted look on his face. He began to rummage through   
the pockets of her gi.  
  
"Not here boss...should I look...elsewhere?" his nasal voice was dripping with testosterone. The boss nodded, his grin   
widening. Kages eyes began to water, as she bit back her cry of pain as the line tightened.  
  
The line suddenly loosened and Kage fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She looked up, her vision momentarily   
blurred, to see a tall figure wearing white kick, then punch Jinzo into the ground.   
  
Sanosuke, thrilled to finally be in a fight after so long, cracked the knuckles on his good hand. The other Yakuza,   
stunned, forgot momentarily how to fight, and just gawked as Sanosuke beat their boss and Jinzo. Kneeling down   
beside Kage he took the strap of red fabric that he wound around his good arm, and bandaged the worse of Kage's   
cuts. She looked up at him, confused, and he gave her a half-smile. Sanosuke was suddenly jerked back by the boss,  
who just couldn't seem to stay unconscious, and found the fishing line, which was bloody from Kage's hands,   
around his own neck. He pulled at it with his fingers, but the boss only tightened his hold.  
  
"Damn you. Shoulda stayed out of it ya baka." He spat into Sano's face. Grabbing her Bo-staff, Kage ran towards  
the boss, staff out and ready to strike, when her foot was grabbed by Jinzo. He pulled back, causing her to fall   
to the ground once more. Her eyes flashing, she took her staff and beat him repeatedly, and un-extravagantly,   
until he lost consciousness. "YOU BASTARDS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HER!" the boss yelled to the rest   
of his group. Snapping out of it, they advanced on Kage, katana's raised. Glaring at them, she lowered herself into   
stance once more, when a blur of red and purple suddenly jumped in front of her, pushing her away.  
  
Kenshin turned to the side, his violet eyes narrowed into a glare, one hand poised above his sakabatou. Yelling, the   
five Yakuza attacked at once. Kenshin, in one motion, drew his sword and sliced all five across the chest with it,   
seemingly not moving any more than his arm to do it. The Yakuza fell backwards, senseless.  
  
"ORAAAAAA!" Sanosuke yelled. The line snapped from his neck as he pulled on it. His mouth agape, the boss backed   
up a few steps. Turning around, Sanosuke brought his fist up in an uppercut, the boss flying into the air and landing   
on his back. He turned back to Kage, who was being helped up by Kenshin, and pushed his soggy hair from his face.   
The sky rumbled, the rain letting up from a downpour to a steady drizzle, but showed no promises of letting up for   
good.   
  
Kage looked between the men, clutching her Bo-staff to her chest protectively, worry and fear clearly written   
on her face.  
  
"Anno.." Kenshin began. Kage only shut her eyes tightly and ran between them.  
  
"Please...take them back to the town. They cannot be here." Kage whimpered, hoping that Kamisori had not taken   
his daily guard rounds of the complex hidden behind the magnolia bushes and bamboo trees. He would've heard   
the fight, and reported it to Shoyusha immediately. Standing in front of the Magnolia bush, she waited for them   
to move, or turn their back so she could dart silently through the bushes and get back into the complex.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at each other, knowing that she was waiting for them to leave. They knew from   
rumors that the Yakuza complex was hidden somewhere in the bamboo area of the forest, and by her behavior,   
deduced wordlessly that they had unknowingly come across it, and that she worked for them.   
  
"Anno.." Kenshin began again, "kimi wa dare de gozaru? Desperate to get away from them, and fearing severe   
punishment, Kage looked at the expectant faces of Sanosuke and Kenshin. Looking back at Sanosuke, his expression   
of masked curiosity making her body temperature drop a few degrees. She hadn't noticed before, but why did his   
expression seem familiar? Shutting another door and locking it in her head, she raised her chin indignantly.  
  
"Watashi namae wa Kage." She said shortly. Both men, surprised at the lack of prodding they had to do to get her   
to say her name, looked at each other in confusion. A rustling was heard, and they both looked back to find that   
Kage had disappeared.   
----------------------------------  
  
Back in her room, Kage shrugged out of her soaked gi, sucking in her breath as the fabric moved across her   
unbandaged cut hand. Sliding her door open, she squatted in the door frame and wrung the old fabric free of water.   
Keeping the door open, she sat down, Indian style, watching the rain fall. It began to fall harder again, not quite a   
downpour, and the sky grew darker, more thunder and lightning crashing in it. Something inside her wanted to   
remember a time like this from long ago, but she refused to open its firmly locked door and let it out. Memories were   
just foolhardy images from the past. They neither comforted, nor made situations better. She had shut hers away   
permanently, and in doing so, she forgot how to cry. Tears were also unnecessary in the world she lived in. They   
were a show of weakness, something she refused to ever let anyone see. As long as she stayed strong, the women   
hungry Yakuza scum never used her. Women who didn't cry, or weren't submissive were no fun for them.   
  
Shutting her door once more, she stood up, and hung her gi on the half-broken yukata pole she had salvaged from a   
bunch of junk Onna-Shujin was throwing away. Her hakama joined a moment later. Leaning down, she pulled her   
blanket off of her futon and wrapped it around her waist. She then sat down, and stared at the paper wall,   
listening to the rain outside. Remembering the ryo, she reached into the binding chest fabric and it out. Her   
shoulders slumped as she counted only forty ryo left from the 200 she had while she was by the riverbank.   
Throwing the ryo across her room, she made an exasperated noise and threw her head into her hands as the coins   
chinked and rolled across the floor. A moment later a knock sounded on the wooden floor outside her room. Not   
waiting for her to answer, Kamisori slid her door open and stepped in. She pulled her blanket around her   
protectively, glaring at him as he entered.  
  
Shoyusha-Sama wishes to see you now Kage." He smirked. He turned slightly as he stepped out. "Oh, and those   
Yakuza you led here had to be killed. Shoyusha-Sama isn't happy with you." His smirk never leaving his face, he   
shut the door, her pale face giving him cruel satisfaction.  
  
In minutes Kage had re-dressed in her wet gi and hakama, and was waiting outside of Shoyusha's door. A moment   
later one of Shoyusha's many concubines darted out, hastily tying her kimono back around her body. Kage entered.  
  
It was dark within the room, the scent of opium and incense was strong. Trying not to choke against the sickly   
sweet smell, Kage began to go into her usual dutiful bow, until Onna-Shujin's hand darted out and yanked her up   
by her hair.  
  
"YOU DARE RETURN TO ME WITH ONLY FORTY RYO?" she snarled and spat into Kage's face. Her eyes   
watering in pain, but not daring to lift her hands to grip her scalp to ease it, Kage swallowed her cry of pain.  
  
"I had more, but I was attacked by Yakuza...I dropped it in the river." She said with a small voice.  
  
"YOU WHAT??" Onna-Shujin screeched. She threw Kage to the floor, then kicked her in her stomach with her   
slipper-shod foot. Bracing herself up with one hand, the other clutching her stomach, Kage awaited the worst   
of her punishments; Shoyusha.  
  
Taking a drag off of his opium hookah, he let it out in a slow breath, drugged eyes intently watching Kage.   
Standing then, he handed the hookah to his wife, who began sucking on it as if it were water and she in a   
desert. He slowly circled the coughing Kage, regarding her with a cold expression.  
  
"You led them to our home." He said in a stony voice. Drawing in a pained breath, Kage quickly assessed that   
she had a fractured rib. It was no use standing up for herself, or making excuses. Shoyusha's punishment   
was inevitable. Nodding to Kamisori who had stepped in silently, he reached behind the pillows he always   
reclined upon and pulled out a stick that had leather strips tied to the end of. Shoyusha's punishment was   
seen as entirely sadistic, but effective and painful. Leaning down, Kamisori grabbed and pinned Kage's   
arms to the floor. Another Yakuza, who had entered behind Kamisori, grabbed her feet at the ankles. Onna-  
Shujin yanked off Kage's gi. With an opium-insane gleam in his eyes, he began to whip her, embedded shards   
of glass and metal in the whip leaving scores across her back. Clenching her fists, Kage refused to scream,   
refused to show emotion to Shoyusha. She bit her lip, tasting blood as more scores appeared on her back.   
When the whip finally hit what felt to her as bone, her scream came, loud, piercing and mournful.  
  
Ten minutes later, half dead and bloodied, Shoyusha's whipping ceased. Kage was barely aware of Shoyusha   
ordering Kamisori and the other man to get her away from him. She felt herself being lifted, Kamisori   
holding her wrists, and the other holding her feet. She barely felt the rain as it hit her half-dressed body.   
The whipping had stripped away the binding on her chest. She wanted so badly to cover herself, but she   
couldn't feel her arms. She knew what they were doing. Disobedient Yakuza before who had been whipped   
were always left outside the complex for the night. If they survived the night, they would be treated and   
left. If they survived being left by themselves with only someone cleaning their wounds, their usefulness   
had not ended and they would be forgiven. Blinking heavy lids, she felt herself being swung, Kamisori and   
the other getting ready to throw her. Her shoulder muscles tensing slightly, she hit the ground limply, mud   
entering her nose and mouth, choking her. But she couldn't cough. Everything was numb. She hoped death   
would come quickly. She wanted escape.   
  
"Oyy, Kenshin." She heard a male voice say from afar. Her eyes shut against the sting of mud..or was it   
the sting of blood? She could no longer tell the difference. Her body suddenly felt very, very cold. I'm   
dying, she thought, her body relaxing into the mud, the rain pounding on the bleeding cuts on her back.   
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin had not left the area, searching for a different way into the Yakuza compound to   
find Kage in secret. To remain had been Sanosuke's idea, and Kenshin was beginning to regret staying with   
his friend. The rain was becoming a downpour again, and he feared two things; getting sick and having   
to be treated by the cynical and barbed-worded Megumi-Donno, and the harsh tongue-lashing he was going   
to receive from Kaoru-Donno when he finally DID get back to the Dojo. Circling the bamboo-fenced compound   
for what felt like the 100th time, a soaked Kenshin watched as Sanosuke prodded the same place that he'd   
been prodding each time they passed that very spot. His eyes lowered into an annoyed stare, he tilted his   
head to the side, wringing out his mass of red hair. Sniffling and running his wet gi sleeve under his nose,   
Sanosuke stood up, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Sano, I think it's time we left." Kenshin said. Sanosuke turned and looked at the sopping ex-samurai,   
wondering why the former Hitokiri Battousai was getting annoyed about staying in the rain for extended   
periods of time.   
  
"Oyy, Kenshin, just one more round. I'm almost positive that there.." Sanosuke stopped mid-sentence and   
listened. He heard voices by the road, and the sound of something plopping into the mud. Kenshin stepped   
towards the road, one hand near his sakabatou. As he reached it his eyes widened and he ran out of   
Sanosuke's sight. Curious, Sano jogged around the corner to find Kenshin kneeling beside a mud and what   
looked like blood covered person, half sunk into the murk that had once been a road. His eyes widened and   
he broke into a run towards them as he saw his red arm strip wound around the person's hand. Kenshin was   
trying to dig her face from the mud, afraid to move her lest the bleeding in her back became worse. Kneeling   
next to Kage, opposite of Kenshin, Sanosuke shrugged out of his wet gi and placed it over her, picking her up   
as he wrapped it around her upper body. The mud gave up it's hold on her with a loud "SHLUP", and Kenshin   
wiped the mud from her face with his sleeve, scooping the muck from her mouth, praying for her to breathe.   
A moment after the mud was cleared away, she coughed up the rest of it and drew in a ragged breath.  
  
"Let's get her to Gen-San." Kenshin yelled over the increasing rain and thunder. Sanosuke nodded, placing   
one hand by her shoulders, and the other in the crook behind her knee, and lifting her up. Bracing her   
against his chest, he and Kenshin ran as best they could in the mud and rain towards Dr. Genzai's home.   
  
Kage was dimly aware of something being wrapped around her, then being picked up by someone. She didn't   
like it, it was too familiar. She put a hand on the chest of he who carried her and murmured "Sano-Kun." 


	4. Chapter 4

***It is not yet dawn, but the sky is blood-red, as if it knows what lays on the ground   
below it. Bodies litter the once green grass, a war happened here. A young woman runs   
amongst the death, holding a writhing little girl to her chest.  
  
"Joo! Put me down! Where's daddy? Why are we running?" the little girl repeated over   
and over. Glancing in fright over her shoulder, she tried to silence the wiry child without   
slowing down. They were nearing, she could hear the hoof beats of the horses they rode   
behind them. Again the little girl tried to pry loose of Joo's hold. "We're going the wrong   
way! Daddy's camp is over THERE!" she insisted, pointing her finger west to the north they   
were traveling.   
  
A horse neighs, and a man wielding a large sword suddenly blocks their path. Joo screams,   
clutching the girl to her tighter and turns around as fast as she can, her breath coming in   
short gasps. More horses, more men block them. Joo is crying now. Why is Joo crying? Men   
on horses were with Daddy, weren't they?   
  
No choice. She can't let them have this little girl. The girl's father put her into her care. No   
choice. She must go west. Dear Kami-Sama, please let there be no death there!  
  
Joo is praying? Why is Joo praying? Why is Joo scared? Joo is going to daddy now, right?   
  
The men surround Joo and the girl, trapping them against the base of a rocky hill. Her tears   
flowing freely, she presses the girl against the rock wall. "Climb Kioku." She murmurs into her   
ear, "climb and don't ever look back." Swinging around, she pulls a long knife from a hidden   
sheath within her kimono, and, upon letting out an animalistic screech, she charges at one of   
them, the knife raised.  
  
"JOO!!"   
  
No, she turned...no, don't look at me Kioku. Run before you die. You must live, no matter what.   
The sword has pierced through me. I will be gone soon. Please, don't come down to me Kioku.   
Just keep climbing. Get away from this.  
  
"JOO!!" she screamed again. Joo looked up at her, a faint smile passing over her lips, as the   
man withdrew his sword from her.  
  
"Climb Kioku." She whispered. Her eyes shut then, and did not open again. Crying openly, she   
did as she was told and kept climbing. Horses couldn't climb up rocks, she knew this much.   
The bad men would have to go around to get her. But she'd be safe soon. Daddy would make   
them go away.***  
  
Stirring slightly, Kage let out a hoarse moan and shifted her arm. Opening her eyes slightly she   
was greeted by bright sunlight. It's morning already? she thought, squinting against the glare.   
It can't be, it was just night a few minutes ago. Hearing someone gasp, she tried to lift her head,   
but found that her muscles had stiffened up and the movement hurt them. She also discovered that   
she was laying on her stomach, and had nothing covering her back.   
  
"Oyy! Are you alive?" a young boy's voice suddenly came. She turned her head as much as she could   
to stare blankly into his face. Squinting again, not recognizing black spiky haired young boy before   
her, she swallowed, trying to get her voice to work.  
  
"N..Nani..? she managed. His face suddenly lighting up, he scrambled to his feet and darted out of   
the room, yelling something about her being alive. Wincing again as she moved one of her arms under   
her chest to push herself up, she heard footsteps pounding down the walkway to the room she was in.   
As she pushed herself to a kneel, the cuts in her back crackled as the skin around the stitches someone   
had put in, stretched. She let out a weak cry and fell to her elbows again.   
  
"SHE'S ALIVE!" a female voice exclaimed, coming into the room. Turning her head again, she squinted   
at the person in the doorway.  
  
"And she's topless." The same boy's voice suddenly came, dripping with pre-pubescent glee. The girl   
gasped.  
  
"Yahiko! What are you doing following me in here! Get out! Get OUT!" Much scuffling, and sounds of   
resounding whacks from a wooden sword, the boy was sent away, cursing under his breath.  
  
Sliding the door shut, Kaoru approached Kage timidly, unsure of how to behave around someone raised   
by Yakuza. "Anno.." she peeped. Still squinting, Kage tried to push herself to her knees again. Kaoru knelt   
down beside her and gave her a helpful push. Handing her a blanket, she settled on her own knees next   
to the futon.  
  
"Where am I?" Kage asked, frowning at how unused and tired her voice sounded. She raised a hand to   
her face and began to knuckle the sleep from her eyes. Kaoru smiled helpfully.  
  
"Kamiya Dojo." She said proudly. "You've been here for the past three weeks, I'm glad to see that you   
finally woke up." Pulling the blanket she had been covered with over her chest, Kage's eyes finally   
focused on Kaoru. Her mouth parted in surprise.  
  
"I've been here for three weeks? ASLEEP?" Kage asked, disbelieving the load of shit this girl was   
handing her. There was no way she'd been out for that long! Why, it was just a few moments ago that   
she'd been whipped and...  
  
Whipped. She had been whipped and thrown into the mud. She thought she had felt someone carrying   
her. And now there were stitches in her back. Perhaps this girl wasn't lying. Trying to be friendly, Kage   
smiled at her.   
  
"Anata wa dare? She managed out clearly. Kaoru puffed out her chest, always proud to show that she   
and she alone ran the dojo. Well, almost her and her alone. Aside from the menial labor Kenshin and   
Yahiko did.  
  
"Watashi namae wa Kamiya Kaoru." She said, her pride expanding more. Kage smiled in amusement at the   
girl. Kaoru looked to Kage, it was her turn to introduce herself. Her smile leaving, Kage looked at her in   
surprise, then cleared her throat.   
  
"Her name is Kage." A familiar gruff voice came from the door. Both girls lifted their heads, and both   
went into glares at the same time.  
  
"SANOSUKE! Do you MIND? She's half-dressed you hentai!" Kaoru growled, stomping towards him,   
while pushing the sleeves of her kimono up around her elbows. His face contorting into a cheesy grin, a   
fishbone locked firmly between his teeth, he slid out of the doorway, waving shortly at Kage as he went.   
Standing in the door frame, Kaoru continued to yell after Sano's departing figure. Looking away, Kage   
began to laugh, silently. Turning around, shocked confusion on her face, Kaoru stared at the girl who,   
from Sanosuke's account, had shown no other emotion but anger and fear. Sanosuke, peeking his head   
back into the room, shared the same expression as Kaoru. Not only because of the fact that she was alive   
and showing a positive emotion, but because there was something about that laugh...  
  
***Tch, Kioku, you're going to fall again.***  
  
***But not far! Look! I'm an acrobat!**  
  
***Then why don't you go join them? I hear they're in Kyoto this week.***  
  
***You're so mean to me Katsu-Kun.***  
  
***You'd better believe it mendo.***  
  
**Don't call me a mendo!**  
  
***Mendo! Mendo! Nya!***  
  
***Stop calling me...AHHH!"***  
  
***Kioku! I've got ya!***  
  
***Sano-Kun saves me again! Sano-Kun! Daisuki-de!!!! Hee Hee!**  
  
"Oyy, Sano-Chan..." Katsuhiro said sing-songish, waving a bottle of sake in front of Sanosuke's   
dazed face. Sanosuke blinked twice, then glared as Katsuhiro's taunt clicked.  
  
"Shut up." He growled, snatching the sake away from Katsu. Taking a swig from the bottle itself,   
he drew himself totally away from his daze.  
  
"All right Chicken-Boy, what's on your mind." Katsuhiro asked evenly, pouring some sake from   
another bottle into the appropriate shot glass. Setting the bottle down loudly, Sanosuke wiped at his   
mouth with his gi sleeve and averted his eyes from his friend.   
  
"Nothing's bothering me. Just tired, that's all." He mumbled, finding sudden interest in a hole on his   
pants. Katsuhiro sighed impatiently.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. I know when something's up with you Sano-Chicken-Ass. Now you can't just sit   
here and tell me that you stayed three weeks worth of nights at that dojo just to make sure no Yakuza   
came and attacked them for that girl? You've got to have more of a motive than that." Katsu took a long   
drink from the bottle, forgetting that he held a shot in his hand. Sighing in exasperation, Sanosuke   
stood up and walked to the porch of Katushiro's apartment. The night was sticky, and the heat was   
making his temper fuse short. No doubt there would be death tonight. Sitting down cross legged in   
the door frame with a THUMP, he took looked up at the star-lit sky. The moon was a pale rose color,   
showing the season. It was much like the time the Sekihoutai was ambushed, the sky was. It un-nerved   
him.  
  
"Katsu..do you remember a little girl who used to hang around the Taichou and follow us around?" he   
started, leaning his elbows onto his bent knees. Katsu spewed out his mouthful of sake.  
  
"Don't tell me you're upset over someone who died ten years ago!" Katsuhiro asked in disbelief, wiping   
the sake off his chin. He downed the shot in his hand and began pouring himself another. "Sure, I   
remember her. Actually, I thought that since you never brought her up, that you'd forgotten about her."   
He took a drink before continuing. "She was Taicho's daughter with that one woman who killed herself,   
remember? It always puzzled me as to why he didn't just leave her in a town with some old couple to take   
care of her. She was an annoying little bitch, that Kioku." He lowered his sake bottle, staring at Sanosuke,   
who had turned and was staring intently at him. "Oh no, Sanosuke, don't even say it. Don't even tell me that   
you think this girl who kicked your ass is Kioku." When Sanosuke's unblinking stare never ceased,   
Katsuhiro dropped his head into his hands, moaning in frustration.  
  
Looking back up at the sky again, Sano waited until Katushiro had stopped his exasperated noises.   
Standing, he stretched his arms behind his back and looked down at his friend, who still had his head   
in his hands.   
  
"Orra...she's conscious now. Come with me by the dojo tomorrow and then you can tell me that she doesn't   
behave like Taicho's illegitimate daughter did." Katushiro met Sanosuke's challenge with a nod.   
  
"Yosha. And if I'm wrong, you let me beat the shit out of you without a fight back." Katsu growled.   
Giving him a lopsided grin, Sanosuke waved and left the apartment, walking to his own.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yahiko..where is Kaoru-Donno?" Kenshin asked, holding a bowl of tofu he was commanded to fetch.   
Yahiko paused in his showing off to Ayame and Suzume to shrug.  
  
"Last I saw she took off into her room to play dress up with Kage." He replied, placing the tip of his   
kendo sword on the ground and scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Picking up his bamboo   
sword again, he began slicing at the air once more. "They've been in there long enough, I think they're   
done. It should be safe to go back there." Giving Yahiko an unsure look, Kenshin made his way towards   
Kaoru's giggling voice. The girls, suddenly interested in their Ken-nii-san, watched the direction that   
he had disappeared in intently, while Yahiko continued to slice the air. There was a soft knock heard,   
and then a sliding of a door. Kenshin's voice followed, but was suddenly drowned out by a screech Kaoru   
let out. It was then succeeded by the sound of clattering from the throwing of many objects aimed for   
Kenshin's head. A moment later, Kenshin, a few large lumps forming on his head, ran past the girls to the   
kitchen, the tofu bowl still in his hands. The girls began to giggle, and Yahiko stopped slicing the air to   
look at them quizzically.   
  
"Nande?" he asked, leaning on the sword again. Still giggling, both girls looked at Yahiko and shook   
their heads. His look of clueless ness was erupting more laughs from the girls.  
  
"Oyy...anyone home?" Sano called, walking in the gate. Katushiro followed a second later. The girls both  
began chanting Sanosuke's name and promptly latched onto his legs. Sighing in instant defeat, he trudged   
around the dojo, giving the giggling girls a ride. Katushiro gave Sanosuke a look of utter pity as the girls   
demanded another ride from him, Yahiko once again returned to his air slicing, and Kenshin plopped down   
on the porch, holding his head where Kaoru had hit it with her random flying objects. Now summer, the   
locusts sang in the trees as the sun climbed higher into the sky, warming the air. After what seemed like   
hours, Kaoru, a pleased flush to her face, rushed out from one of the back rooms.  
  
"I would like to present to you," she started, her grin growing wider, "the new Kage!" Smiling widely,   
she stepped to the side, revealing a very embarrassed and fidgeting Kage behind her. Kaoru had somehow   
gotten her into one of her kimonos, this one was lavender with blue cherry blossoms embroidered into it.   
Her hair was tied up in a spare ribbon, some strands of it pulled down to frame her face. Now that it was   
clean, her hair waved slightly with curl, something that was rare in Japanese women. She stepped forward   
slightly, looking to the side, her face creased with frown, blushing furiously. All of the male parties present,   
which were everyone minus the little girls who still clung with a jaws of life grip onto Sano's legs, blinked at   
her, unsure if this was the same girl they had pulled out of the mud three weeks earlier. Katushiro stared at   
her in disbelief, understanding now why Sanosuke was suddenly bringing up Kioku once more. There WAS   
something about Kage...he just couldn't put his finger on it...  
  
"Well, I think it's time for lunch!" Kaoru said cheerfully, breaking the gawking session. "Now that Kenshin's   
brought the tofu, I'll go make us some food!" Kaoru began to make her way to the kitchen when she turned   
around, Kage following her nervously. "Kage-San. Daijobu?" Kage looked positively petrified to be left alone   
with the men.   
  
"May I help Kaoru-San?" she asked in a small voice. Once again, the street wise tough girl they had brought   
into the dojo was surprising her with another unseen emotion. Smiling, she took Kage's arm and began walking   
to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Kage-San. I'd like the help." Kage smiled at her in relief.  
  
"Yeah, cuz you need it." Yahiko mumbled. Kaoru glared at him, her face darkening and a vein appearing on   
the side of her head.  
  
"What was that?" she challenged. Folding his arms behind his head, Yahiko turned away, an aloof look on his   
face. Still glaring, Kaoru picked up her pace and dragged Kage the rest of the way into the kitchen.   
  
"Itadekimasu!" Yahiko, Sanosuke, Ayame and Suzume chorused a half-hour later. Everyone was seated around   
the low table, eating the lunch that had been prepared by Kaoru and Kage. Yahiko made a gleeful noise.  
  
"This is great! You can tell it wasn't made by the old hag this time!" he said through a mouthful of rice.   
Kaoru clenched her chopsticks, almost breaking them.  
  
"What did you say?" she fumed, her face darkening once more and a vein popping out of her hand.   
Sanosuke agreed with him, causing more growling from Kaoru.  
  
"Actually, Kaoru-San did all the cooking. I only helped stir and cut." Kage said nonchalantly, bringing   
some rice to her mouth. Everyone at the table's mouths dropped open. Kage continued to eat silently, not   
noticing the disbelief surrounding her, while Kaoru put her hands on her hips and laughed in triumph. The   
first to snap out of it, Kenshin joined Kage's state of obliviousness and ate silently as well. Yahiko fell over   
with a thump, his rice bowl somehow held upright, Sanosuke stealing the fish off of his plate as he went.   
Just as he was placing the fish into his mouth, a pair of chopsticks instantly closed themselves on his nose.  
  
"Spit it out Chicken-Head! That's my fish!" Yahiko growled. Deliberately chewing the fish, Sanosuke spit out   
the slimy, half chewed mess a moment later. Both of the little girl's chorused "eeew!" Gingerly lifting his   
precious half-eaten fish from off of his plate, Yahiko's face was contorted into a look of mournful pain. A   
moment later, his gaze locked on the rice-munching oblivious Sanosuke, and he began to bear what looked like   
fangs to Katsuhiro.   
  
"If you don't want that fish now, I'll take it." Sanosuke said calmly as Yahiko pounced and latched his mouth   
upon Sanosuke's head, gnawing loudly.   
  
"Eat my fish? I'll just eat you ya bakaro!!" Yahiko said, his voice muffled by the mouthful of Sanosuke's hair   
lodged in his mouth. Sighing in boredom, Sanosuke re-placed the fish in his mouth and began to chew slowly,   
Yahiko's chomping relentless. Katsuhiro, his eyes wide and rice barely touched, leaned over to Kenshin.  
  
"Is it always like this when he comes over?" he whispered to the half-finished rurouni.   
  
"It's either Yahiko-nii-san vs. Kaoru-nee-san or Yahiko-nii-san vs. Sano-nii-san." Suzume piped in. Suddenly,   
and wisely loosing interest in the goings on around him, Katsuhiro dug into his food, gobbling it up quickly.   
-----------------------------------  
  
Kage was not used to all the commotion at the Kamiya dojo. By the time dusk fell, she had slipped away as   
discreetly as possible to be alone. Walking down the road that sided a large wall, Kage cursed to herself   
as her back began to throb once more. Trying not to wince, she put a hand to the wall to brace herself as   
she walked. Spying a tree stump on the river bank about 100 yards in front of her, Kage's feet, which   
weren't used to wooden sandals, gave her a throb of joy at the thought of sitting down.   
  
Scurrying over to the stump, she eased herself down upon it, biting her lip as the skin on her back   
stretched again under the stitches. Sitting straight up, trying to ease the strain off of her back, she gazed   
out at the river, which was flowing calmly. Fireflies were beginning to come out, flying over the placid water   
and illuminating little circles of it for a moment before flying away to shine in another spot. Kage smiled   
wistfully. For the first time in forever, she was at peace.   
  
"So you're alive after all." A familiar stony voice suddenly came. Snapping out of her short moment of   
contentment, Kage turned her head to find Kamisori leaning against a tree on her left hand side. Frowning,   
she turned away from him just as quick, looking back at the river. "Quite a surprise, but then again   
we always said you were a cat with nine lives." He pushed himself to his feet, walking towards her   
with a slight sway. Still frowning, she kept her eyes set on the river, watching the fireflies.   
  
"What are you doing here Kamisori?" she asked in a cold voice. Kamisori gave her a dark smile.   
  
"I've come to retrieve you. Your punishment is over, you can return to us now." He said in a husky   
voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kage stiffened at the action. "Who have you been staying with   
these past three weeks? Looks like they're treating you well. Gave you a pretty kimono to wear...must   
be rich people.." he spoke as if she were a small child, yet the hint to steal money from them was rich   
in his voice. Kage reached up and pushed his hand off of her throbbing shoulder with her hand.  
  
"I'm not coming with you." She said flatly. His calm face suddenly twisting in rage, Kamisori grabbed   
Kage's arm and yanked her to her feet. She yelped as one of the gashes in her shoulders re-opened under   
the stitch and began to bleed.   
  
"You will come with me, you bitch. Your place is with us, not with these soft fools. You weren't born for   
a high life, everyone knows that." He growled. Kage's eyes were shut as she tried to pull away from   
Kamisori, her back feeling as if it were on fire.  
  
"Orra....I'd let her go if you knew what was good for ya." A voice came from behind Kamisori. Turning  
around, a look of insane rage on his face, Kamisori came face to punch with Sanosuke's fist. Staggering,   
he released Kage's arm and stumbled into the tree he had previously leaned upon. Looking down, Kage   
held a hand to her bleeding shoulder, shivering.  
  
"Y-you always look for a reason to fight, don't you?" she said, glancing up at Sano. He gave her a   
crooked grin.  
  
"You betcha." He said, catching Kamisori's fist as he threw it at him. Still gripping Kamisori's fist,   
Sanosuke twisted his arm under, then kicked him in the side. Kamisori fell to the ground, his shoulder   
dislocated. Standing again, he glared at first Sanosuke, then Kage.  
  
"Your friends are dead." He spat. Gripping his shoulder joint, he took off towards the Yakuza compound.   
Kage watched him go with a weak expression.  
  
"Kamisori was never one for a physical fight," she murmured. "But he's a fearsome sword fighter."   
Wincing from a sudden dizzy spell, Kage sat back down on the stump, trying to clear her vision.   
Sanosuke bent down and inspected her shoulder.  
  
"We'd better get you to Gen-jii-san." He said, holding a hand out for her. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They stared at each other for a heartbeat,  
then Sano stood up and looked away.   
  
"You just remind me of someone, that's all." He replied quickly, clearing his throat. Standing on her own,   
Kage walked a few steps, before having to stop and steady herself on a tree.   
  
"Oyy, are you OK?" he asked her, genuinely concerned. She nodded her head.  
  
"Daijobu." She managed. Not believing her, Sanosuke picked her up and began walking, carrying her as   
he did to the same destination three weeks prior. Face reddening, Kage tried to wriggle out of his hold.  
  
"Put me down you aho!" she exclaimed, pushing against his chest.  
  
"I don't feel like standing around all night watching you take a few steps then have a dizzy spell. It'd take   
us hours to get down the street if I just let you do that. So quit squirming, shut yer mouth and enjoy the ride,   
cuz this is the last time I carry your ungrateful ass." He responded, picking up the pace of his walk. Kage   
fell silent, pouting.  
  
"Aho." She said under her breath.  
  
"I heard that." He grunted. She looked up at him and was about to reply with a cruel comeback, when a   
slight amused grin on his face caused her to close her mouth. He glanced down at her, the grin remaining.   
Blushing, she looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught expressing such an emotion.  
  
She wanted to get away. Something was nagging her from her the locked door her memories resided   
behind. It wanted to come out, and if anything else that felt familiar happened, she was afraid it might.  
----------------------------------  
  
"Well, it's healed enough so it didn't do any major damage when it re-opened, however," Megumi said   
analytically, studying Kage's wounds. Sanosuke stood outside of the door, his back to them, listening.   
"It seems that you've got yourself a fever now, probably due to the strain and shock of moving again.   
I gave Kaoru-San instructions not to move you off of your stomach while you were unconscious.   
Now that you're awake, your body couldn't handle the stress." She began wrapping soft fabric  
over her shoulder. Kage turned her head slightly.  
  
"How does moving give me a fever?" she asked, frowning. Sighing professionally, she paused to   
look up at Kage.   
  
"It's a medical reason Kage-San. If your body goes into shock, you'll get sick from it. Simple. So   
right now I'm sending you back to the dojo, and there you'll stay until these have healed properly.  
No mass amount of moving, got it?" she said, her voice belying on a snap.   
  
"Don't you know that.." Kage began, pulling Kaoru's kimono up over her shoulders once more.   
  
"I know that I'm a doctor, right now you're my patient, and you'll do as I say if you want to live   
through these wounds!" Megumi snapped. Sanosuke winced at the tone of her voice outside. Many   
times had that tone been used on him, he was smugly amused to see someone else stubborn enough   
to earn its usage. Her voice softening, she added, "Don't worry about the people chasing you. Ken-  
San won't let anyone in who isn't a friend."   
  
"Ken..Kenshin will..?" Kage blinked in confusion. Why were these people so nice to her? Megumi   
shot an acid glare at Sanosuke's back.  
  
"And I'm sure someone ELSE will escort you back there like a gentleman." She growled as   
Sanosuke scooted out of view from the door. Kimono firmly in place, Kage stood, attempting   
to bow politely, but only managing a nod. Understanding Megumi nodded back and waved her   
on her way.  
  
Sanosuke and Kage walked back to Kamiya dojo in silence, Sanosuke glancing down at her every   
now and then, wanting to ask her about Kioku, but unsure of how to do so. Finally he cleared his throat.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kage asked, looking up at him. Sanosuke stopped and looked down at Kage, who  
stopped walking as well.   
  
"Do you know who Sagara Souzou is?" He asked her, watching her expression. Kage's face remained   
expressionless.  
  
"Iie, is he someone important?" she replied, blinking. Looking back out at the river the road ran against,   
he stuck his hands in the pockets of his gi.   
  
"He was my Taichou when I was with the Sekihoutai, and killed in cold blood." His voice had lowered,   
Souzou's death still difficult for him to tell about calmly.  
  
"T-Taichou...?" Kage whispered, her eyes widening. Turning on heel, she quickly scurried away from   
a surprised Sanosuke, walking as fast as she could in the wooden sandals, bracing one hand against   
the wall on the other side of the road. Sanosuke jogged up after her.  
  
"Oyy, why'd you take off so fast?" he asked, matching his pace with hers. Her reply was a swift glare   
and an increase in pace of walk. "What's wrong with you? You gonna be sick or something?" He   
reached out his hand and touched her arm. Once again, her fist came out and met his jaw in a punch.   
This time, however, she stumbled, exertion had caused another dizzy spell. Sano turned back to her,   
her punch had been weak and not hurt him, but he was shocked at her outburst. Bracing herself fully   
against the wall she took in a few shaky breaths.  
  
"Please..just..let me get back to the dojo..." she whispered. It felt like there was something in her   
throat, and she swallowed against it. She hadn't eaten anything recently, why was there suddenly   
something lumpy there? Frowning, Sanosuke began walking again, Kage behind him at a slower pace.   
She was hiding something, or she was trying to forget. 


	5. Chapter 5

***"C'mon, this way Katsu!" Sano panted as he ran up the rocky hillside. Katsu stopped   
for a moment to lean over and catch his breath.   
  
"Are you..sure that this is the right way?" Katsu said between gasps. When Sanosuke   
didn't slow down, he began running again.  
  
Please be there, please be alive. Sanosuke prayed under his breath. Tears welled up in   
his eyes and threatened to spill down over his already tear-streaked face. He wiped at   
them with a dirty sleeve. Taichou...Taichou, why did you have to die? It wasn't fair! Damn   
them! Reaching the top of the hill, he scanned the area quickly, trying to see something,   
anything besides the carnage. Katsuhiro caught up with him, breathing heavily.   
  
"I'm..telling..you...they're..not...here.." he gasped. Glaring at his friend over his shoulder,   
Sanosuke walked forward. His foot suddenly connecting with air, he went sliding down   
the hill he had just climbed, tumbling head over heels as he went. Landing in a cloud of   
dust, pushed himself to his knees, coughing. Katsuhiro joined him a moment later. His eyes   
suddenly widened and he put a hand on Sano's shoulder. "Sano...look..." he murmured,   
pointing. Sanosuke lifted his head to see a blood-stained figure laying on the ground.  
  
"Joo!" he exclaimed, running over to her. Turning her over gently, her lifeless eyes stared up   
at him, dried blood frozen in a caked stream on her cheek. Tears running from his eyes again,   
they dripped off and landed on Joo's dead face, muddy from all the dirt on his cheeks. Katsu   
voiced his unspoken fear.  
  
"If they killed Joo....wasn't Kioku with Joo?"***  
  
Kamisori screamed as the Yakuza doctor re-located his arm back in the socket. Zurui, his   
fiancée, watched with a worried look on her face. Frowning, Shoyusha watched with distaste.   
  
"You're saying she refused to go with you?" he asked of the wincing Kamisori. Swallowing his   
pain, he tried to open his watering eyes.  
  
"Hau. Some ketsu with the kanji aku on his gi did this to me. He probably was the one who   
found her three weeks ago." He glanced at the doctor who was bandaging his arm and jerked   
it away. "No need for that doctor. Bandages are for the weak." Zurui moved to him and helped   
him back into his gi.   
  
"So then that means this...'warui-ketsu', knows where our compound is." Shoyusha growled.   
"Get some men together. Let's pay our Kage-Chan and her new friends a visit."  
------------------------  
  
It was close to midnight when Yahiko finally got tired of laying on his futon, restless.   
Redressing, he tied his kendo sword to his belt and began to walk around the dojo, looking   
for bad guys. He would often see Kenshin get up when a particular baddie was around and about,   
and make guard rounds to make sure everyone was safe. Stifling a yawn, Yahiko made his way   
through the gate and around the corner of the dojo. Kicking a pebble as he rounded another corner,   
his ears perked as the whoosh of someone running behind him hit them. Turning his head swiftly, he   
saw a figure wearing black dart towards the gate, which he had left open.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He murmured, pulling out his Kendo sword as he ran back to the gate. Turning the   
corner he collided with a mans chest, and he fell to the ground. Jumping to his feet, he looked up   
to the intruder's face.   
  
The man had chin-length black hair, two sides left down to fall over his face and the rest pulled up   
into a high ponytail. He had a white bandanna around his head as well. Holding his sword out in the   
form Kaoru had beaten into him, he glared at the man. The man put a hand on his hip, shifting his weight   
to one foot, regarding Yahiko with skepticism.   
  
"What do you want?" Yahiko said in his best challenging voice. The man, who had three other men with   
him, all wearing black, began to chuckle at Yahiko. His face flushing with anger, Yahiko stomped a foot   
forward. "I asked you something ahos! Now answer it!" he shouted.   
  
Inside the dojo, Kenshin's ears perked at the shout and he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked at his   
door, ears focusing for the sound again.   
  
Kamisori shifted his weight again, smirking at this little boy trying to be tough. "Go back to bed little one,   
there's nothing for you to see here." He said, patting Yahiko on the head.   
  
Face reddening from embarrassment, Yahiko's immediate reaction to the pat was to bite down on the   
offending hand. Hard. Kamisori yelped and pulled his hand away, bleeding. His men began to curse and  
moved forward to the grinning Yahiko, until Kamisori held up a hand.  
  
"Matte. I've got a change of plans. Let's leave Kage a present instead..." he said, grinning maniacally.   
Reaching into his gi, he pulled out one of the twin Sais he fought with, his favorite weapon. Yahiko's   
eyes widened, never before having seen such a weapon. Still grinning, Kamisori launched himself at the   
baffled Yahiko, holding his sai like a claw.  
  
Dressed only in his hakama and bandages, Kenshin burst out of the gate, sakabatou unsheathed and held   
to his side, he ran at Kamisori, yelling. Turning around in surprise, he swung around, lashing at Kenshin   
with a bloody sai. Kenshin caught it between the claw prongs, and they locked for a moment before   
Kamisori pulled the other sai from hi gi and lashed. Jumping back, Kenshin had only a second to duck   
before a short katana swung at his head. Holding his sword, point down, he swung up at the yakuza, dull   
blade slicing from his chest up to his chin. The man flew backwards, bleeding from his mouth. Taking a  
dvantage of his men, Kamisori mock saluted the distracted Kenshin farewell and ran off, his mission   
complete.  
  
Ninja stars suddenly flew towards Kenshin. His eyes widening, he jumped up, one catching him   
in the side, the rest lodging harmlessly into the dojo wall. Flipping himself around, ignoring the star, he   
brought his sword forward, still in the air.  
  
"Hiten Mistsuguri, Ryu Sui Sen!" Kenshin yelled, launching his most famous sequence of hits on   
the Yakuza. Two down, Kenshin turned and locked swords with the final. Holding a small dagger between   
his toes, the Yakuza pulled away from Kenshin and flipped, slicing at him with the dagger. Kenshin barely   
dodged, the dagger cutting off some hairs, and went into stance. Standing, the Yakuza landed by Yahiko,  
pulling the boy up by his hair.   
  
Silently, yet grinning like a madman, the Yakuza drew a line with the Kunai across Yahiko's throat. He   
then looked up at Kenshin, as the small cut began to bleed just the slightest bit. Lowering himself,   
Kenshin yelled angrily. Running at the Yakuza, his yell continued. Grinning happily at his fight, the Yakuza   
threw the injured Yahiko into the dojo wall. The grin froze on the Yakuza's face as Kenshin's movements   
became too fast for him to follow. Frozen in fear, he was quickly defeated with Ryu Sui Sen, this time   
executed silently.  
  
Pulling the star from his side, Kenshin fell to his knees, panting. He was injured emotionally more than he   
was physically. Yahiko. Yahiko, why must they have used Yahiko? Kaoru raced through the gate, finally   
awakened by Kenshin's yell. Kage followed close behind. Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's side.   
  
"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, her voice thick with concern. He looked towards the fallen boy.   
  
"Yahiko." He said in a raspy voice. Kaoru's eyes widened in fright, as she turned towards the crumpled   
figure of her student. Kage kneeled beside Yahiko, and held his head up. She pulled off his gi as best as   
she could to inspect his wound. Kaoru was on his other side a minute later.  
  
"Yahiko! Wake up!" Kaoru cried, helping Kage take the gi off. Kage's breath froze in her chest as she   
recognized the wound made from Kamisori's own specially designed sai. Holding his own wound, Kenshin   
pulled himself to his feet with his sakabatou, his eyes watching Kage's face.   
  
"You know who fights with the Sais?" he asked her, his voice once again normal. Woodenly, Kage felt   
herself nod.  
  
"Surudoi Kamisori." She said, her voice in a mechanical monotone. This is my warning, she thought to   
herself grimly, my warning to return. Only Kamisori would use a child as a warning. Kaoru stood up, a sick   
look on her face.  
  
"I'm going to get Genzai-San!" she exclaimed. With that she took off down the road as fast as she could.   
Kenshin continued to watch the expressionless Kage.  
  
"Kage-Donno." Kenshin said, breaking her out of her state of deep thought. Pressing Yahiko's stripped gi   
over the wound, she looked up at him, her fever noticeable in the moonlight. He knew right away that she   
wanted to fight Kamisori, hurt him for hurting a young boy. Catching her eyes, he told her silently to wait.   
Now that Yahiko had been hurt, this fight involved him as well. Kage looked away.  
  
"I'm returning to them tomorrow." She said, her voice muted. Yahiko stirred and made a small pained noise.  
  
"Iie, you will not." Kenshin said, his voice firm. Kage looked up at him, defiant.  
  
"I will, I have to! If I don't, who will it be next? Kaoru-San? Suzume-Chan and Ayame-Chan? There isn't   
a level to which Kamisori doesn't stoop to get his goal!" cried. Her voice was shaking, she couldn't understand   
it. What was this familiar, unwanted feeling she was experiencing? It felt as if her chest were being ripped   
apart. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kaoru's voice loudly urging the half-  
asleep Dr. Genzai towards the dojo. Kneeling down by Yahiko, he stooped and picked him up, then carried him   
into the dojo. Bracing a hand against the dojo wall, Kage pulled herself up, then followed the group back into   
the dojo, closing the gate behind her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sanosuke watched Kage play with the little girls from the porch of the dojo. She   
was teaching them some obscure, made-up game that made them giggle with delight   
as they played it. He didn't hear Kenshin plop down next to him until he cleared   
his throat. Looking away from the girls, a slight blush forming on his face, he   
turned to his friend and grinned.   
  
"When's lunch?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kenshin smiled slightly,  
  
"You like her." He observed. The blush deepening to a plain red, he turned away,   
clearing his throat.  
  
"Why the hell would you think that?" he tried to say in a serious voice. Kenshin's   
smile broadened.   
  
"Your eyes soften when you watch her." He said, shutting his eyes with his smile.   
Sano leaned down and plucked a spade of grass from under the dojo porch.  
  
"Just reminds me of someone, that's all." He mumbled, raising the grass to his lips.   
Shutting his eyes, he blew on the grass, trying to play it like his Taichou did so long ago.   
  
"Kage-nee-San? Daijobu?" Suzume suddenly cried out. Ceasing his playing, he and   
Kenshin both looked up. Kage was on her hands and knees, a thin film of sweat beading   
on her face. Approaching her and kneeling beside her, Sanosuke looked at her with   
concern.  
  
"Daijobu?" he asked her softly. She looked at him, pained. Her eyes looked the same as   
they did the night he asked her about Souzou, like she was trying to forget. Looking   
away, she pushed herself to her knees.  
  
"I'm just not feeling well. I think my fever's risen." She said as she stood up. The little   
girls were next to her in a minute, one on each side.  
  
"You should go lay down then Kage-nee-San!" Suzume said in her best mothering voice.  
  
"Yeah, lay down! Lay down!" Ayame echoed, grabbing Kage's hand. They both pulled   
gently on her hands, leading her towards her room. Smiling weakly, she allowed herself   
to be led. Standing, Sanosuke watched her until she disappeared around a corner. He then   
returned to his spot next to Kenshin on the porch, sighing.  
  
"She hasn't said anything more about returning to the Yakuza?" Sanosuke murmured.  
  
"Iie." Kenshin murmured back. They were both silent for a moment. Sanosuke began to   
fiddle with the grass spade, ripping it into pieces.   
  
"She reminds me of someone.." Sanosuke began uncertainly. Kenshin's attention was on   
him in an instant. "..someone I knew back when I was with the Sekihoutai." He began   
ripping the grass pieces into smaller pieces. Kenshin blinked calmly, waiting for him to   
continue. Sighing, Sano dropped the mutilated grass onto the ground and leaned back   
onto the post that held the roof up over the porch. The sky was overcast, and thunder   
rumbled in the distance. Another rain storm was upon them.   
  
"She was the daughter of Taichou and some woman he had a fling with a couple of times.   
She wasn't right in the head, the war drove her mad. Having Kioku outside of marriage   
took her over the edge I suppose. She gave Kioku to Taichou, then threw herself into a   
river." Sanosuke paused long enough to pull another piece of grass from under the porch   
and stick it in his mouth. The thunder began to grow closer.   
  
"Being the leader of a gang, Taichou didn't have time, nor the desire to settle down and   
raise a girl, but yet, being him, he wanted to be her father, so he hired a young girl   
named Joo to take care of her. She remained in some small farming village until Kioku   
was about four or five I think, then began moving when we would go long distances to   
keep Kioku near Taichou. Joo had 'other' professions, and would often leave Kioku with   
us when we were stationary and had no jobs." Sanosuke let out a short laugh. "she would   
follow Katsu and I everywhere, we couldn't shake her. She'd always get into trouble too...  
had to catch her from falling off a cliff once because she wanted a fucking flower." He   
looked up to the sky, a few small specks of rain dripping down from the clouds, but nothing   
more.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kenshin asked, intently watching Sanosuke. Sanosuke kept   
watching the clouds.  
  
"The day the Sekihoutai was ambushed, Taichou left Kioku in Joo's care again. Some men  
who knew who Kioku was chased her and Joo down. They killed Joo, and I can only imagine   
that they killed Kioku as well." His smiled weakly at the sky. "Eight year old girls can't   
outrun men on horseback...but then again, Katsu and I never found a body." The sky   
rumbled softly and it began to drizzle lightly. Kenshin watched his friend until the little   
girls squealed, startling him. A moment after the squeal Ayame and Suzume ran around the   
corner and grabbed Kenshin's gi, pulling as hard as they could.  
  
"Oro?" he blinked as the fabric of his gi began to stretch. "Nanio de gozaru ka?" he stood   
up.  
  
"Kage-nee-San is gone! We made sure she went to bed like we told her to, and now she's   
gone!!!" Suzume said, her eyes welling up with tears. "All we found was Kaoru-nee-San's   
kimono on the floor!  
  
"And she broke the sweeper off of Kaoru-nee-San's broom too!" Ayame chimed in, sniffling.   
Sanosuke jumped to his feet, his eyes meeting Kenshin's in silent knowing. He then bolted   
towards the gate, knowing where Kage had gone and why. Kaoru wandered out from the   
kitchen just as Kenshin ushered the girls to her.   
  
"Kenshin? Where are you going?" she asked his fast departing figure. He stopped halfway   
to the gate and looked at her.  
  
"Kage-nee-San left!" Ayame and Suzume sobbed into Kaoru's kimono. She gasped, raising   
a hand to her chest, and looked up just as Kenshin darted out of the gate after Sanosuke.  
------------------------  
  
Supporting her weight on her makeshift Bo-staff that had once been Kaoru's broom, Kage   
pushed herself along, determined to make Kamisori pay for what he did to Yahiko. The girls   
had pulled her by his room, and the sight of the injured boy had sickened her, fueling her   
need to avenge. It was raining again, like it had the night she had been whipped and left for   
dead. If it hadn't been for Kenshin and Sanosuke...  
  
Sanosuke. She winced, falling shoulder-first onto the wall that sided the road, trying to   
force her fever-induced dizziness away. The nagging feeling returned again, stronger and   
more insistent, this time the nag was accompanied by a heavy feeling in the center of her   
chest, like a rock had been placed there. She pushed up the sleeve of the gi she had   
"borrowed" from Kenshin's room. The gi and hakama were bigger than her second-hand set   
she usually wore, but since she didn't have any of her own clothes, she had to make do with   
what she found. Taking a breath and pushing herself off of the wall she forced herself on.   
She would do this, she would defeat Kamisori, or she would die trying.  
  
Stupid woman! Sanosuke thought angrily, look what you have me doing! I'm chasing you, you   
ama! What the hell is wrong with me? His train of silent insults was interrupted as a heap of   
fabric in the muddying road caught his eye. Squatting down he picked it up, Kenshin catching   
up to him and coming up behind him. Turning his head slightly, he confirmed that it was   
Kenshin, then held up the fabric.   
  
"Yours?" he asked. Taking the cloth, Kenshin realized that it was one of his spare gi.   
Bandages fell from the gi onto the road. Looking from the bandages to each other, Sanosuke   
stood up and they both took off towards the Yakuza complex. Please, don't let her die,   
Sanosuke found himself repeating over and over again in his head, don't let her die!  
  
**"Kioku, what are you doing here at this time of the night? Go back to the inn with Joo!"**  
  
**"But the thunderstorm is scary! I don't wanna be by myself in that room!"**  
  
Kage shook her head from the images that suddenly filled it. She blinked against them, forcing   
them away. Jogging, she crossed the bridge over the river and was on her way into the   
bamboo forest. She had shed Kenshin's heavy gi and the bandages that Megumi had wrapped   
over her stitched cuts on the road a ways back. Clad in only the chest binding and the hakama,   
she continued on her way.  
  
**"It's just a thunder storm Kioku, you've lived through them before."**  
  
**"But this one is scarier!"**  
  
**"Ugh! What do you want me to do about it, make it stop?"**  
  
**"Can I stay with you?"**  
  
Kage made a pained noise as the images refused to leave. Sticking her forefinger into her mouth   
she bit down until she tasted blood, determined to make it go away.  
  
Kamisori lounged lazily outside of his room, watching the light summer rain. His gi was unbelted   
and his hair untied. Zurui, her own clothing hastily thrown back on, sat submissively in the   
doorway to their room, a sake jug in front of her, ready to serve Kamisori if he needed it. He   
watched as one of the men walked along the bamboo fence, doing a daily patrol. He bowed politely   
to Kamisori as he passed by his section of the compound, then disappeared behind it. A second later   
a strangled yell was heard, followed by a thump as something heavy fell to the ground. Jumping up   
and grabbing his Sais, he ran around the corner the former had disappeared behind. Pressing his   
back against the compound, he slid one foot forward slowly, the other following, his eyes trained   
on the corner. Jumping around the corner swiftly he went instantly into stance. His fallen cohort   
was all that met his eyes. Standing, he dropped his arms to his sides in confusion.   
  
"KAMISORI-SAMA!!!!" Zurui's scream suddenly met his ears. Forgetting his form, he sprinted back   
around the corner to find Kage holding Zurui in a neck-lock, holding a Kunai pressed against her   
neck. She gave Kamisori a sadistic smile and tightened her hold on Zurui, who let out a whimpering   
gasp as she did. Anger setting in, he raised his Sais and yelled running at Kage. Kage pressed the   
Kunai harder into Zurui's neck, a small cut forced into her ivory skin, a small trickle of blood   
following. Kamisori stopped running and lowered his Sais, glaring. Other Yakuza had appeared and   
were surrounding Kamisori's apartment, ready to attack Kage. Shoyusha waddled out of his own   
apartment, his wife following. Upon seeing Kage, his face began to redden in anger and he nodded   
to the Yakuza.  
  
"NOT a good idea Shoyusha-SAMA. By the time one of their katana or Kunai hit me, I'll have slit   
Zurui's throat. I don't really think Kamisori would want that now, do you?" she said, her voice   
dripping with sarcasm. Kamisori held out his arm, stopping any attack on Kage. He continued to   
glare at her.  
  
"All right Kage, you've got our attention, what do you want?" he growled. Kages sadistic smile   
turned maniacal. Flipping the Kunai over, she knocked the hilt into Zurui's temple, knocking her out.   
Dropping her she threw the Kunai at Kamisori, almost hitting him. He looked at the inch away Kunai   
then back up at Kage in disbelief.   
  
"Come get me." She glowered, running to the fence and vaulting over it with her Bo-staff. Kamisori's   
eyes widened in understanding, then a dark grin spread on his face. He turned to Shoyusha, who   
nodded.  
  
"Kill her after you've had your fun." He said, glaring at the place over which Kage disappeared.   
Kamisori bowed slightly, then darted out of the compound through the gate, eager to kill. Turning   
back to his apartment, Shoyusha smiled, eager to finally be rid of the thorn in his side.  
  
Coming to the compound, Sanosuke and Kenshin arrived just in time to see Kage and Kamisori facing   
each other, in stance.   
  
"Kage-Donno! Dame!" Kenshin yelled. Ignoring him, Kage ran at Kamisori, swinging her Broom-Bo-  
Staff at him. Bringing his Sais together in an 'X', he caught the staff in the upper ridge and kicked   
out at her. Pulling out of the catch, she spun, and swung the staff around again, trying to catch him   
in the neck. He ducked under it and lashed out with one sai. She jumped back, and stumbled, forcing   
another dizzy spell away. She half-kneeled, half supported herself up on the staff, breathing heavily.   
Kamisori stood over her, gloating.  
  
"Done already? What a pity. If you're tired, I'll just go ahead and kill you here, save you the exhaustion."   
He offered in a cheerful tone. Growling, Sanosuke's fists clenched and he stepped forward, ready to   
challenge Kamisori. Kage held out her hand, stopping him.  
  
"Iie." She said between breaths. "This is my battle." She began to pull herself up, Kamisori watching her   
with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Are you chigau? He's going to kill you!" Sanosuke said, an unfamiliar edge to his voice. Kage smiled at   
him warmly.  
  
"Daijobu. I have nothing to live for...so it's all right." She turned around, and went back into stance.   
Sanosuke froze at her words. She began to fight with new found stamina, but her moves were a blur to   
Sanosuke.   
  
**"If something happened to you and daddy, I wouldn't have anything to live for."**  
  
**"That's stupid Kioku, stop talking like that."**  
  
**"But I wouldn't...I wouldn't want to live. I'd be all alone."**  
  
"KIOKU! YAMETE!" Sanosuke suddenly found himself yelling. He felt detached, and everything felt   
as if it were moving slower. Kage turned and looked directly into his eyes, shock written in them.   
Kamisori took advantage of her state of amiss and stabbed through her side with one of his Sais.   
Wincing she looked down at the sai embedded in her side, clutching at it. Kamisori pulled it out,   
and she fell to her knees, a look of mournful pain frozen on her face, then she fell onto her stomach,   
and did not move.  
  
Yelling in rage Sanosuke raised a fist as he ran at Kamisori, who turned around in surprise just as a   
familiar fist knocked him across the jaw.   
  
"You fucking son of a ame!" he yelled, his voice shaking. He brought his other fist under and uppercut   
him, throwing him backwards. In quick succession, he jump-kicked him, then double punched his stomach,   
followed by another kick to the jaw. Kamisori coughed up blood as more attacks followed.  
  
"Sano! Behind you!" Kenshin suddenly yelled. Sanosuke turned around just as a Ninja star embedded   
itself in his shoulder. Making a guttural pained noise he ripped it out an instant later and threw it at the   
owner. Kamisori's men, who had been watching the fight, had emerged from the compound and were   
protecting their leader. Another ran at Sanosuke, chopping down on him with a katana. Clapping his hands   
together, he caught it right before it hit his chest. Kenshin himself was locked in a fight with more Yakuza.   
  
Gritting his teeth together, Sanosuke's anger grew, and he moved his hands to the side, snapping the end   
off of the katana. The yakuza's eyes widened and he stared dumbfounded at his broken sword as   
Sanosuke's elbow came down on the side of his neck. He fell, unconscious. Kamisori, royally pissed at   
being punched in the face by the same man TWICE, sliced Sanosuke across the back with his sai.   
Hearing the movement over the increasing rain, Sanosuke turned before the sai could do no more than  
make a small gash in his gi, he grabbed the biggest prong on one of the Sais, wrenching it to the side.   
Taking his other sai, Kamisori slashed Sano's upper arm before he could catch it as well. Cursing,   
Sanosuke released the sai and withdrew a step, holding his arm. Thrusting the sai in another slice at   
him, Sanosuke ducked and came up behind him. Kamisori turned and slashed again, their fight was on.  
  
Kenshin's sakabatou was locked with a yakuza's katana and he clenched his teeth as the Yakuza pressed   
down on it. Not breaking his concentration, Kenshin's ears picked up the sound of another Yakuza silently   
approaching. Glancing swiftly to the side, he pushed out of the lock and ducked down just as the Yakuza   
arc swung at him. He darted out from between them and swung his sword out, catching one across the   
chest and knocking him backwards. Another jumped out of the way in time. The Yakuza began to swing at   
Kenshin rapidly, backing him towards the complex. Kenshin dodged each swing swiftly, then countered it   
by flipping backwards and propelling himself from the bamboo fence towards the Yakuza. He caught him   
across the abdomen. The Yakuza fell, but another soon replaced him. Where were they all coming from?  
  
**"Hang on Kioku! I've got you!"**  
  
**"Don't let me go Sano-Kun! Gomenasai...Gomenasai! I didn't mean to follow you and Katsu-Kun..I'll   
never do it again!"**  
  
**"Don't worry about that now, just hang on!"**  
  
**"But I made you mad! Katsu-Kun said..."**  
  
**"It doesn't matter what Katsu-Kun said...I'll never let go of you."**  
  
Kage stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening. The door was open...  
  
**"Daddy...will I ever get to follow you like Sano-Kun does?"**  
  
Daddy smiled at me then.   
  
**"Someday Kioku. Who knows, maybe some day you can help me lead the Sekihoutai."**  
  
**"Honto-ni???"**  
  
Daddy chuckled at me then.  
  
**"Honto."**  
  
Kage pushed herself to her hands and knees, her breath coming in short gasps. Her wound was   
still bleeding, and the rain was increasing.  
  
**"Sano-Kun?"**  
  
**"Hmm?"**  
  
**"What are the stars made out of?"**  
  
**"I don't know, fireflies?"**  
  
I giggled at that thought  
  
**"But how'd they get up there?"**  
  
**"Hm...the sky is made of black syrup and they got stuck in it."**  
  
**"Sano-Kun, you're weird!"**  
  
**"Hey, you asked!"**  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
She could hear the sounds of fighting around her. No one had noticed that she was awake.   
Slowly, she raised two tremoring hands to her temples.  
  
**"Sano-Kun...daisuki..."**  
  
**".........Aa."**  
  
She clutched the sides of her head, unable to stop the mournful noises escaping her throat.  
  
**She sobbed as she ran, gasping for needed breath. Daddy was just over the next hill, and he   
would make the men go away. Cutting through some thorn bushes to lose them, she continued   
running. She would make Joo happy so that Joo wouldn't yell at her when she woke up. There,   
just past this prickle bush and.......  
  
Blood....there is blood everywhere.....  
  
Everyone is dead....bad men...Daddy's men....  
  
She runs over the bodies...she must find Daddy.. Why is everyone laying down? Why is there   
all that blood?  
  
No...Daddy isn't here...he can't be. And these aren't his men..these are other men...they just look   
like Daddy's men....  
  
Tears roll down her dirt-smeared face, leaving trails through the grime. She stops, there is a fresh   
dirt mound just a few feet in front of her. There is a katana strapped to a single stick marking it.   
A red strip of fabric straps the Katana on.   
  
"Da......" she whispers. Her eyes turning wild she begins to dig into the mound.   
  
It's all right, it's just a dirt hill. Sano-Kun and Katsu-Kun were playing their hill game again.   
  
She began to uncover a chest, followed by a neck, then..head...where is his head...Daddy...I need to  
see your face.....  
  
Her breaths came in short gasps....she couldn't stop the mournful noises coming from her throat......**  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke heard her scream, but couldn't stop fighting Kamisori. It tore him inside to hear it, knowing   
that she was remembering something, anything. She fell to her elbows, mournful sobs escaping her.   
He needed to get over to her, to let her know he was still alive, to let himself know that she had never   
been dead, but Kamisori's attacking was relentless. Kenshin too, was still countering the Yakuza who   
just wouldn't stay down.  
  
Knowing he would regret it later, Sanosuke drew back his right fist, watching as Kamisori ran at him,   
Sais extended. Just as he got within arms length of him, Sanosuke punched, hitting Kamisori's shoulder,   
using Futai no Kiawami. Kamisori's shoulder, upper arm and upper right ribcage shattered immediately,   
quite possibly rupturing some organs, and he screamed, dropping both Sais and falling to the ground.   
The Yakuza fighting Kenshin paused, and upon seeing Sanosuke defeat Kamisori, and how he went about   
doing it, dropped their Katanas and took off into the bamboo forest. Bleeding from multiple cuts, and   
panting, Sanosuke looked over to where Kage/Kioku had been. She was no longer there. Spinning around,   
he cursed as he scanned through the downpour for her.  
  
"Where the hell..." he began. Looking down, he saw faint traces of blood that were quickly being washed   
into the ground, leading into the compound. Refusing to loose her now, he ran into the compound, not   
caring if any Yakuza saw him.   
  
Sheathing his sakabatou, Kenshin followed his friend silently, this fight was Sanosuke's now.  
------------------------------  
  
Shoyusha reclined on his pillows with one of his concubines, while his wife sucked on the opium hookah.   
He was in a drowsy state of contentment, happy after spending "time" with his favorite concubine,   
pleasantly dazed from the second-hand opium smoke, and satisfied because he knew Kamisori wouldn't   
loose. Things would always go his way, no matter what.  
  
Thunder rumbled loudly, covering the sound of Shoyusha's apartment door sliding open, and shutting   
again. Only three candles, casting many dark shadows, lighted the room. Giggling in an opium stupor   
herself, the concubine trailed kisses across Shoyusha's broad expanse of chest. Glancing up, she scooted   
away from him, screaming. Before Shoyusha could react, the broken tip of the katana Sanosuke had   
broken off earlier, was pressed to his neck, tip first. His eyes widened in fear, and his double chin   
quivered. The concubine covered herself with a blanket and ran out of the apartment, screaming.   
Shoyusha's wife stood up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KAGE?" she screeched at her. Kage pressed the katana   
tip farther into Shoyusha's neck, drawing blood. He took a shuddering breath.  
  
"S-Sit down Nagashi..." he stuttered. Face expressionless, Kage reached behind one of Shoyusha's   
pillows and extracted his dagger that he kept hidden there. Keeping the point to his neck, she unsheathed   
the dagger and raised it out, ready to strike. Shoyusha squeezed his fat eyes shut, sweat dripping off   
of his nose.  
  
A hand grabbed Kage's wrist just as she was plunging the dagger towards Shoyusha's neck. She let out   
a desperate noise and her expression turned to that of a child realizing they weren't getting what they   
wanted. Why wasn't her arm working? She couldn't understand.  
  
Pushing against whatever restricted her, she kept trying.   
  
"Yamete Kioku." Sanosuke said in a hoarse voice. Her arm relaxing, Kage's eyes widened as she came to   
realize what she was doing. Still holding her arm, Sanosuke climbed over Shoyusha's cushions and stood   
by her. "Yamete." He repeated.  
  
Dropping the dagger she sank to the floor. Still holding her wrist, he lowered himself with her, kneeling   
on one knee. A moment later Kioku fell onto him, sobbing. She had finally remembered how to cry  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saitoh Hajime lit a cigarette as he stood outside of Shoyusha's apartment a few hours later. Some   
Yakuza had run to the police headquarters babbling about some god-fighter who defeated their   
leader. Now he stood outside the apartment of an opium addict who was babbling on about a chicken   
and a cat attacking him. Shaking out his match, he took a drag off of his cigarette and let the smoke   
out slowly, walking into the apartment. The addict's wife was sucking on the opium hookah, which   
had been removed of all substance, trying to get something out of it. Unimpressed, he turned on heel   
and walked out.  
  
So, the Sekihoutai wasn't down to just two members after all. He was going to have to keep an eye   
on this Kioku, she could come in handy one of these days. 


	7. Chapter 7

"FIREWORKS! FIREWORKS!!!" Ayame and Suzume chanted as they skipped down   
the road towards the docks. Two weeks had gone by since the fight, and now it was   
festival time. Yahiko was on his feet again, although not well enough to start practicing   
again, he was well enough to argue with Sanosuke and gnaw on his head a few times. He   
was quite proud of his "battle scar", and tried to show it to everyone. When shown to Tae   
however, she fainted dead away.   
  
The "Kenshin-Gumi" found a place on the bridge crossing the river, which was lit by floating   
lanterns, and waited for the fireworks to start. Everyone chatted to the other, conversations   
blending and becoming muddled. A fishbone once again locked between his teeth, Sanosuke   
stuck his hands in the pockets of his gi, only half-listening to the noise around him. How he   
wanted to be in front of a big jug of sake right now....  
  
Sensing that the "Kenshin-Gumi" was missing one, even on the crowded bridge, Sanosuke looked   
over his shoulder to see Kioku making her way back down the river. Frowning, yet curious, he   
pushed his way off the bridge, and jogged to catch up to her.   
  
"Oy, chicken-head.." Yahiko called, following Sano. Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder and shook   
his head, smiling. Yahiko looked at him in confusion, then shrugged, turning so that he was facing   
the direction the fireworks would be shot off from.  
  
Kioku walked back to the log she had sat on what seemed like a lifetime ago. She had been Kage   
then, a cold, unfeeling person. She was different now, everything she had worked ten years to block   
was back, overwhelming her at times, but now, it didn't hurt as much to remember them. Sitting down   
she winced as her obi pressed into the stab wound on her side. She looked out over the river,   
watching the memorial lanterns float by and the fireflies dance around them.  
  
"Peaceful here, ain't it?" Sanosuke said, walking towards her with his usual lank. She smiled at him.   
  
"Hai....hijo.." she murmured. She turned back to watch the lanterns as Sanosuke came up and stood   
beside her. She stood up. "Do you think Oto-Sama should have a lantern?" she asked. Sanosuke grunted.  
  
"Pr'bly not. He thought the whole memorial thing was a bunch of shit. 'Just a waste of pretty paper' he'd   
say." He replied, spitting out the fishbone. Kioku frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah...he did say that didn't he..." she sighed and turned to face Sanosuke. They stared at each other a   
moment, Sanosuke opening his mouth to say something, when the first boom of a firework interrupted him.   
Both turned towards the bridge as another firework lit up the sky. Looking back up at the entranced   
Sanosuke, Kioku stood on her tiptoes, placing one hand on Sanosuke's shoulder, and gave him a kiss on the   
cheek. Surprised and startled, Sanosuke turned his head, their faces centimeters apart. Blushing, she pulled   
herself away. He smiled at her warmly, then they both turned back to the fireworks. As another lit the sky,   
Sanosuke place an arm over her shoulders. And they stood, surrounded by fireflies, as the fireworks lit the sky.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
